Bang?
by Twilight01fanlovesjasper
Summary: Not suitable for under 15, contains a lot of lemony moments with Bella & other Twilight characters. There's no actual plot, as this was all part of a bet I had with a friend. It is not to be taken as serious work. You had been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**This story contains a lot of lemon so it is not suitable for under 15.**

**Please hit ALT - Left key if you are underage or not into this stuff. **

**There is no plot or story line apart from the fact Bella is one massive ... You get the idea.****. **

**There is a F.A.Q on my profile if you got any questions.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer **

* * *

I was sitting in my room, when I heard a light tap on my window. I quickly scramble off my bed to the window and unlocked it for Edward.

"Don't worry, he's fast asleep" Edward said quietly as he entered my small window.

"You could have used the door." I muttered. I was sick of having people going through my window, it always take me by surprise.

"Sorry Bella." Edward whispered as he pulled me close to his body. I gaze into his topaz eyes, losing all other senses.

"Bella?"

"Sorry, you had me dazzled again." I said snapping out of my little trance. He smiled before I felt Edward lips suddenly on mine; I took it as a sign and started making out with him passionately, until Edward gently push me away.

"Sorry Bella, I can't." He said. I gaze once more into his eyes and they weren't topaz but almost black like.

"Ed…Edward?" I stuttered.

"I don't want to hurt you Bella."

"But you won't" I blurted out realizing that Charlie is still in bed. There was a moment of silent between us then I could hear Charlie snoring taking over the silence. Edward was pinching the bridge of his nose again, obviously not happy.

"Edward, just stay."

"Okay, but just…" He said placing himself near the window. "Give me a few moments." He said before I could reach out for his hand.

I nodded my head quickly and sat on my bed, waiting for him. After a few minutes of staring at Edward perfectly sculpted body, he moved to me.

"Bella you need to get some rest."

"But I am not even close to being tired yet." I said. Edward sat on my left side and wraps his arms around my shoulders, slowly leaning me onto his body once again.

"Bella, I know how much you want us to…" He paused for a second then continued speaking. "And if that's what you really want, then I promise to do my best to not hurt you." Edward whispered. He pulled me closer to his body, once again kissing my lips but this time less gentle. I swear I could feel my heart literally jumping out of my body as I continued kissing him with all of my energy.

I remembered to breathe at some point, because we were kissing for more than a few minutes which were a record. I gripped Edward hair tighter as he let his tongue explore my mouth. It was such a strange feeling, like putting an ice cube down my mouth. His tongue would make my mouth go cold. I heard a light ripping sound then my upper body was bared but my bra. I realized what Edward was going to do and grinned at my little fantasy in my head. I tried to undo Edward shirt but instead he ripped it off before I could even undo the first button.

Edward shifts us both into a more comfortable position, where my back was on the bed and he was on top of me. He carefully adjusted his weight with his legs as supports. So his legs were on either side of me. I heard another light ripping noise then realized he had ripped off my shorts, so I was now officially only in my underwear.

I was desperate to get Edward stripped first but he kept gripping my hands next to my thighs. There was another ripping sound but a bit louder, I could see that Edward had ripped off his jeans and was only in his boxers. I pulled my lips away from his so I could get more oxygen in my lungs. Edward began kissing me down my neck to my collarbone then further down to my belly and back up to my breasts, leaving little wet prints on me.

I groan softly as he pulled me up and unhooked my bra, leaving me almost bared. He gaped at them for just a second before leaning toward me and continuing kissing my lips as he lowered me down to the bed again. I felt his lips depart mine then travel again down my body but he stopped at one of my breast and began kissing it, then using his tongue to twirl around my nipple.

It went hard as soon as he kissed it and I groaned even louder when he began sucking it lightly. He then moved onto my other breast and cupped it, he bit my nipple lightly not piecing through the skin which made me groan even more loudly.

"Ed…Edward." I mumbled.

He made a moan.

"I…I…I need you in me." I stuttered. He didn't reply but quickly kissed towards my underwear. He began to toy with the edge of my lacy underwear then torn it away with one finger. He started kissing down to my thigh then back up to my entrance, where it was almost moist.

"Bella you smell so so…Good." Edward panted before licking around my entrance. He then plunged his tongue into me, which made me almost screamed. I gripped my end of the bed and hold it tightly as Edward explored inside of me with his icy tongue. I was groaning and tossing until Edward held my hip down to the mattress as he continued to lick.

"Ed..Ed… Edward, I think…" I stutter in pleasure.

"Come to me Bella." He demanded as he thrust his tongue deeper than I thought it could go. I groaned more loudly as Edward tongue drives me to the edge of my sanity. I didn't think I would be like this, yet again I didn't think Edward could be so good. Perhaps too good.

"Oh God." I almost shouted. I felt one of Edward hand leaves my thigh as he grabbed a pillow and pressed it on my mouth, I knew what he meant. I grabbed the pillow and pressed it hard on my mouth, hoping it would at least quiet down my scream. I felt my body shudder and close up tightly.

"Come to me Bella! COME NOW!" Edward shouted. I screamed into my pillow as I shuddered once again, making myself released into Edward hungrily mouth. Immediately he licked every single drop that escape from him and then thrust his tongue back inside and began cleaning it out. I groaned again as I removed the pillow from my mouth, panting loudly as Edward made a thrusting cycle. I lift up my hip and tried to follow his pattern. I felt Edward tongue leaves my inner core and he kissed me all the way back up to my breasts, playing with them again. He then moved up to my lips and kissed me passionately I gripped his shoulders.

I felt something poking my stomach and saw that Edward was still in his boxers while I remain naked. "Edward, I want you" I gasp trying to get more air into me.

Edward nodded his head and moved his hands to rip off another piece of clothing.

"Ready Bella?" Edward said roughly.

"Yes"

"Say it like you want it." Edward said, positioning himself in front of my vagina.

"YES! OH GOD YES EDWARD!" I shouted.

As soon as I said those words, Edward thrust hard into me and I groaned from pain. But Edward mistaken it as a groan of pleasure and didn't stop thrusting harder every time he re-enter. "Ed…Ed…Edward." I groan.

"If you wanted me to go faster just say so" Edward said and thrust at vampire speed, making me arch towards him.

"Bella lie down" Edward snarled as he pushed me down to the bed, holding my breasts tight and squeezing them.

"But…" I tried to say stop but he kept interrupting.

"Bella, I'm doing the best I can. HUSH!" As he roars with much more harder thrusts. I felt his member hitting my womb literally, I groaned even more painfully but he still doesn't interpret it as pain.

"Edward pleases…"

"Bella I'm coming, I can feel it." Edward shouted. I was feeling really dizzy and my hips were killing me, Edward wasn't even closes to coming at the time. He just kept banging me hard and painfully, while I groaned in even more pain.

He bent down and began sucking my nipple harder and pulling it with his teeth. His fingernails had left their marks on my breasts from when he pushed me down. I felt Edward arms pulling me up from the bed but he was trying to not stop thrusting as he slammed me against the wall.

"Oh Bella." He groaned.

I tried to push him away but I felt really weak after losing my energy before. He began to kiss me, thrusting his tongue and cock in at the same pace. I moaned as Edward finally slow down the thrusting but he didn't stop playing with me.

"I will come Bella, I know it" he growled angrily as he pushed my body down to the floor, so I was around his waist. "I want you to suck it as hard as you can Bella." Edward growled again.

I shook my head but Edward got impatient and grabbed my head, slamming it into his dick. I gave up and opened my mouth letting him enter. My hips were still sore but I was too weak to say anything and Edward began thrusting into my mouth hardcore style.

"Oh, oh yeah Bella. SUCK IT HARDER" He shouted. Thrusting it even harder, stretching my mouth and I could feel his dick down my throat. I moaned again. Edward was controlling my head and kept slamming it into his dick while he keeps up the pace by doing the same with his dick.

He moans and continued slamming my face into him. I began to resist a little and pushed his hands away from me.

"Bella?" He said alerted. I could see he still had lust in his eyes. "That… was a naughty thing you just did." Edward said, almost angry.

"I am going to have to punish you now." He spoke roughly. He grabbed my waist and threw me back on to the bed.

"Good thing Charlie has to go to work because this punishment will make you scream and beg for mercy." Edward said as pulled me up making me stand on my knees and hands near the edge of the bed.

"Don't move, or else Bella." Edward said lustfully. As he stood behind me and grabbed my shoulders, he plunged himself into me again. I whimpered in pain as Edward groaned loudly that I heard birds chirping as they left their trees. He began to pump in harder and harder, and then stopped quickly.

"Stay where you are Bella." He growled as he got under me and licked my legs up to my entrance. He plunged his tongue in a few times then removed his tongue and I felt one finger going in. Then another finger, Edward began twirl them around before adding a third finger, I winced as he took them out then put his dick back in again.

. I am going to make you come again Bella. Understand, that when you're about to come, hold it until I tell you to let go." Edward said as he thrust straight away, causing me to wince even more. I felt his fingers rubbing my clit around, which made me groan with pleasure but with pain from his thrusting.

I felt my body already closing up. Aching with pain, I winced loudly but Edward misinterpreted it as sexual sound.

"Hold it in Bella" Edward warned as he thrust harder and rub furiously at my clit. I shuddered and knew immediately I won't be able to hold it in.

"HOLD IT IN BELLA!" Edward roars as he grabbed my hips and began pulling my hips into his dick harder with every thrust.

"Edward I ca…I can't hold it" I shouted. He then flips me over onto my stomach flat on the bed and pulled closer to the edge of the bed. He kneeled in front of my awkward position and moved my legs onto his shoulders so his face was facing my core. He then thrust his tongue into me again, making me more desperate to let go.

"Edward!" I screamed as my whole body tighten.

Edward then shouted "RELEASE BELLA!" as he waited eagerly for the juice he craved so much. I shuddered with full force and screamed as I felt it leave.

I laid there panting and wincing while Edward licks as much as he could. I knew that he was not finish with me, no matter what.

"We will finish it off another day Bella, Alice is calling me." Edward said as he wiped away my juice from his mouth and face. He quickly grabbed his clothes and left the house.

I just laid there on the bed almost sobbing from pain. I was really weak and couldn't move. After what seems three hours of lying there naked I heard a knock on the front door. I couldn't get up still and just stayed where I was. Hoping no one would be curious and left me to be.

"Bella?" I heard someone called out from downstairs.

"Oh God. Don't let it be him, don't let it be him" I muttered to myself. The door knob twisted and there stood Jacob, gaping at my nakedness.

"Bella?" He choked out surprised. I could see he had a little stiff problem. "You let that leech fuck you?" He shouted angrily.

I remained silent, I didn't know what to say or do.

"If he gets to fuck you, then he won't mind sharing." Jacob said still furious.

"What!" I shouted as my eyes widen in shock.

"Don't worry Bella. I'm twice as good as the leech." Jacob muttered as he approached me.

"Jacob, don't please." I begged.

"Don't what Bella? Don't fuck you? Hah screw that. When I see a opportunity, I take it." Jacob sat down and pulled me over to his side, still holding my tassel hair.

"I hope you enjoyed sucking his dick, I know mine is way better." He laughed as he then pulled my head onto his dick, I didn't want to face through the same as Edward did, so I went along with it and sucked his dick as hard as I could. He groaned in pleasure but not the satisfactory one, it was more like a victory groan for not doing the works. I licked his shaft up and down, and then blew on his head before taking it into my mouth.

"Faster Bella." He grunted loudly as I tried to put a lot of efforts into it but I was too tired.

"Damn Bella." Jacob muttered before forcing my head up and down on his cock.

I groaned as I felt Jacob grabbed one of my breasts while he was pressing my head down onto his laps.

"Oh Bella, you're so soft, so fragile and yet here you are sucking my cock." Jacob moaned before pushing me off his cock and shoving his tongue straight into my mouth.

We were kissing wildly and carefree when I felt Jacob hands playing with my clit. I grabbed his shoulders and groaned loudly as I closed my eyes.

"Oh Jacob. Don't stop." I begged as I gripped his shoulders tighter and began to shift around. Jacob then shoved three fingers into me and swirl them around, making me groan even more loudly.

"Jesus Bella, you're like a horny dog." Jacob grunted as he shoved his fourth finger in and I almost lost  
control then.

"You were going to come just then weren't you Bella!" Jacob said almost angrily that I didn't come when he wanted me to. He had a look that shown me disappointment but desperate.

"Just…Just…Just keep going Jacob" I pant in pleasure. Jacob was right, he is much better then Edward. Jacob then pushed my back onto the bed and still continued to swirl his fingers inside me. While he was playing inside of me, he was also biting and sucking on one of my nipples.

"OH! JACOB YES!" I shouted. I felt a shudder and I knew that I would come for the third time that day.

"I'm coming Jacob!" I shouted. Jacob then moved his fingers faster and played with my nipples. I shuddered for one last time, screaming as I release my fresh white juice onto Jacob hand.

I was almost exhausted but had a bit of willingly energy left to play around with.

"Jake…Jacob…JACOB!" I screamed as he continued playing with me. He smirked at me as he pulled out his soaked fingers from inside of me and spread most of it onto my breasts. He then licked most of it. I looked at him bizarrely but seduced as I watch him lick my own fluid.

"You should try some' Jacob offered. I lean in towards him and suck on his covered fingers.

"God Bella you look fucking hot." He murmured as he rubs my breasts. Jacob then kissed me and I could feel his boner jabbing me in the belly.

"Mmmm I have a problem." Jacob said sexily. I just continued making out with him until he pulled away from my lips.

"Bella I need to be inside you." Jacob whined. I nodded my head, giving him permission to enter. He then lowered his body and got himself into a comfortable position and then nodded his head.

I licked my lips in desire as I watch him work it out slowly then he moved it up fast.

"Damn Bella, it feels so good." Jacob said as he speed up his thrusting.

"Faster, faster FASTER!" I groaned as I ached towards his body.

"Bella stay put" Jacob said pressing me back down into the bed. I moan in pleasure until I had to ache towards him again.

"Damn it Bella!" Jacob yelled as he shoved me into the bed and held me there. I felt him getting deep as Edward did and then became worried. Jacob then got out of me and pulled me onto the floor facing his rod and slammed it into my mouth again. I moaned as I licked it and sucked it hard.

"Oh GOD! BELLA DON'T STOP!" He yelled and moaned before continuing to shout. "I'm…I'm…COMING BELLA!"

"HOLD ON BELLA!" He yelled again, his penis tighten as his body looked cramped up and he grabbed my head and slammed it into his pelvis, holding my head there. There was a deafening roar as Jacob shuddered and releases his warm cum into my mouth. I struggled to swallow it all but some escaped and choke on it.

"Yeah you liked that didn't you?" Jacob smirked at me again, happy that he got to fuck the crap out of me.

I nodded my head, grateful that he didn't cause too much pain as Edward did.

"You're fucking sexy Bella. I wish you were mine, and then we would be fucking everyday for the rest of our lives." Jacob said as he grabbed his shorts and got into them.

"Yeah, call me whenever you want if you want to bang." I muttered as I climbed back onto the bed. My eyes followed him till he had left my bedroom. I closed my eyes & fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again, not suitable for under 15.**

**Please do leave reviews if you wish for me to space it out more. **

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer **

* * *

When I woken up the next morning, I never felt so sticky in my life, I had left over cum on my face, breasts and between my legs. I groaned as I got up and grab my towel. I felt sore and still tired after I washed my filthy body and got changed.

"Hey Bella" Dad mumbled with his mouth full of cereal.

"Hey." I went to grab an apple and toasts then headed out to school in my Chevy. Once I got there, it was like every normal day. Time just basically flew by until after school when I was at my locker. I saw Mike walking up to me with a weird face.

"Hey mike?" I said unsure of what he is going to say.

"Hey Bella…You know I bet you are great in bed." He whispered. I looked shocked and then changed my expression quickly.

"Why do you ask that" I said calmly. He chuckled softly.

"I went by your place last night and well let just say I saw enough to get me up." I quickly pulled him into an empty classroom and locked the door.

"What do you want?" I spat out.

"I want… the same favours you did for Edward and Jacob." He pulled his cheesy grin at me which made me wanted to punch his teeth out.

"Come on Bella, you wouldn't want your dad to find out that his own angel is a slut." He added with a sly smile.

I groaned and gave up. "Fine, when do you want to do it?" I said.

"Now." He said quickly without thinking. "Right now, right here. Let's go" He added.

I rolled my eyes and went with it.

I didn't realized that Mike was already half naked and he looked desperate to get my clothes off. I walked up to the desk, where he waited.

"I been imagining this day since you came. You're so much hotter than Jessica and obviously better than her." He said. Mike then pulled my shirt over my head and yanked my pants down to my ankles, leaving me in my underwear.

"Desk now." He demanded. I got on the desk and follow his way. "Lie down and don't move." Mike said as I obeyed his order. Once I was lying perfectly still on the desk. He cut off my underwear with a pair of scissors.

"I thought we could skip the slow part." He said throwing the scissors away and climbing onto my body.

"Now for the final bit" He said as he patiently waited a moment then started pumping in and out of me.

"Oh Bella!" He groaned as he did his best to keep up his energy. I moaned as he took off my bra and groped my breasts.

"They're so soft and real." He muttered as he lean towards them and began sucking my nipple hard until they went hard then soft again. I groaned with every suck he did. Mike then managed to speed up his thrusting and I had to hold the desk as it rattled.

"Shit." Mike shouted. I felt his penis tighten inside of me and I immediately knew that he was coming sooner than I thought.

"Are you ready for it Bella?" Mike yelled as he tightens up then bit my breast as hard as he could to muffle his roar as he released into me. Mike then got annoyed that he came before I did and then stood up and grabbed me.

"SUCK IT BELLA!" He yelled at me as I began to lick his packages, then inserting it into my mouth. I could taste some of his fluid on his pickle and sucked it all dry. I got a bit bored with sucking his pickle, so I shoved my fingers up myself and began rubbing my clit. I groaned as I knew I would come soon.

"DAMN IT BELLA! YOU'RE FUCKING HOT WHEN YOU FUCK YOURSELF." Mike blurted out. I moaned onto Mike log and rub even harder on myself.

"Come Bella! Make your juice drips you slut." Mike said roughly as he decided to take over of my pattern and started gripping my hair, ramming his PICKLE into my throat.

"Come, come." He chanted repetitively. I felt a shudder pass me through and Mike rammed his cock hard into my mouth to muffle my scream as I felt myself leak.

"Damn Bella. I think you made me drool." Mike muttered as he stopped thrusting and pulled himself away from. I pulled my fingers out of my body and they were soaked in my own cream.

"Suck that shit on your fingers Bella!" Mike commanded as I shoved my fingers into my mouth and cleans it all. Once I was finish cleaning my fingers, Mike was already in his clothes again.

"See you later Bella." He muttered, leaving me in the classroom alone. I had to search for my clothes since Mike threw them away in random spots like on the roof fan. I was missing one piece and I realized that Mike had chopped it up.

"Great, no panties." I murmured to myself as I slid my pants back on. I clean myself up before I left the classroom and noticed that the whole school is deserted.

"Snap! How long have I been here?" I said to myself looking for my phone for the time. 5:47pm.

"Wow, we been doing it for a long time." I whispered to myself as I unlocked my car and hopped into the car.


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again, not suitable for under 15.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer **

* * *

Once I got home, Charlie was sitting down watching basketball with Billy and Jacob. I quickly ran upstairs and grabbed a new panty as a replacement. When I came downstairs again, I heard my name.

"Bella!" Jacob smiled as he got up from the couch cheerfully.

"Hey!" I said, hoping to sound cheerful as him but I knew that Jacob would have noticed the smell of someone else on my body. He still hugged me tightly anyway.

"Jake, can't breathe" I said as I gave him a gentle smile.

"Oh sorry" He grinned as he put me down.

"Do you want to go for walk? You know…privacy." Jacob offered, I couldn't resist his charm and nodded my head in agreement.

"We are just going out for some fresh air, be back in maybe an hour or so." Jacob shouted from the door.

We walked to the woods and entered it peacefully. "Bella, you smell…different" Jacob said.

"Uh…Yeah, about that. Mike saw us doing "it" and threatens to tell Charlie unless I return him the favor." I answered, not looking directly at Jacob.

"He threatens you? Even Edward would go down and kick his sorry ass. Why Bella why?" Jacob said before continuing his little rant. "This makes me feel like you have been violated by some insane person!"

I could see that I had to calm him down quick before he rages into a wolf.

"Jacob, I… I need you." I whisper to him trying to kiss his lips but it is a bit of a struggle since he had grown a few inches taller. He chuckled as he crouch low enough for me to reach and kiss his lips, I spent most of my time rubbing my tongue on his. Jacob was getting a bit interested in this part of the kiss, as we both wrestling inside each other mouths, ramming our tongues down.

I moaned lightly as he pulled me up to a tree and wrapped my legs around his hips for support. I pulled away for a breather while Jacob continued kissing down my neck and further down my shirt, one of his hands was roaming around my stomach, slowly rising to my breasts.

"Bells, Bella I want you badly." Jacob muttered as he rubs my breast, making me arouse. I could feel my core getting wet already as Jacob cock sprung up in his shorts. He began to unbutton my shirt, kissing the skin as he revealed it. I grabbed the hem of Jacob shirt and pulled it off his body, his four packs and muscles were all twitching as I ran my fingertips across them. Jacob found my lips again and started to have a war in our mouths while he tries to unclasp my bra but had difficultly doing so. I heard a light rip as my bra fell of my body as Jacob kissed my nipples & then rubbed it. I moaned louder as he began sucking on it.

"Don't stop" I begged as I unbuttoned Jacob shorts. I felt a tug at my right nipple and I knew Jacob was getting desperate to get inside of me now. I felt his hand move to my pants and began to pull it to shed, until I was only in my underwear. I couldn't really tell what Jacob was doing then, it seems like he was dry humping me until he grabbed my underwear with his teeth and tore it off.

"Ready Bells?" He muttered as he got out of his remaining clothes & I nodded my head.

As soon as Jacob inserted his cock into me, I felt blissful as I moan and groaned at his moves. We were almost riding up the tree and I left millions of scratches on the barks. He increases his speed and trashes his tongue inside of my mouth, exchanging saliva. With a few powerful thrusts into me, I screamed as I came through and release myself onto the both of us. We were both panting heavily as Jacob slowly pulled himself out and just held me in the same position, he made out with me a few times before he grab my clit and began rubbing it ferociously.

"OH GOD!" I yelled as I roll my head around. Jacob smiled at me as he does his work.

"Jake, Jake, JAKE" I screamed in pleasure.

"You like that huh Bella?" He muttered as he grinned sexily.

'Yes! Yes Jacob, it feels so good! Don't stop please!" I begged.

"Are you going to come to me again?" He said lustfully as he grabbed my hand and shoved both of our hands up my tunnel and right then, I came again.

"OH GOD!" I screamed loudly as I released myself again. Jacob moans as he pulled our hands out of me. They were covered in my glistering moist. He immediately shoved his hand into my mouth and I did the same with his. We licked all off and Jacob lifted my body higher, so he could access my wetness with his tongue. I groaned in pleasure as he began swipe his tongue around my inside.

"Mmm you taste so good Bella, I don't ever want to share this with anyone." He said as he pulled me down a bit to his height again. I slid down Jacob sweaty body and kneeled before his cock, licking my lips.

I grabbed his cock with a force and started to rub it fast before licking the head and sensitive area. Jacob just rested his hands on my shoulders as I took his cock at full force in my mouth.

"HARDER BELLA!" he shouted as I moved my head at a faster pace, I felt his hands on my head as he help push my head faster into his pelvis. I grabbed his balls and began to toy with them; I rolled them and then squeeze them tightly.

"SHIT! BELLA!" He shouted again. I felt him shudder and I knew he was going to blow, so I continued squeezing his balls tighter, making them churns.

"Oh shit, shit Bella! It's coming!" he shouted as he grabbed my shoulders and gripped them tightly as I did a few last plunges on to his cock, when I felt his member tighten again and withdraw my mouth.

Jacob cursed even more as I felt his cum release onto my upper body. I moaned as I began to rub his juice all over my body, it felt so well.

"Shit Bella, you are making me feel even more turned on then before." Jacob said as he watched me rub his own stuff on my breasts. I moved my fingers back down to my core and began to masturbate, moaning and groaning in pleasure.

"You are fucking horny aren't you?" Jacob muttered as he stood there in awe. I felt myself ready for another organism and Jacob knew it. He grabbed me and rammed me against the tree again; he was so eagerly to get his dick inside of me that when I still had my fingers inside of me, he rammed his dick into my hole with my fingers. I groaned loudly as he began to thrust harder with more speed.

"Come now Bella! COME BITCH COME!" Jacob yelled as I went over the edge, as he continued to fuck me hard, I could feel my cream rushing down our legs and Jacob didn't seem to care. His thoughts were more focused on riding me harder than ever. I grabbed his shoulders and gripped them tight as he began to ride me up the tree. I heard a low creak as the tree was breaking a little.

"Jake." I murmured.

"Yeah babe?" He replied still fucking me harder & staring intensely at my breasts.

"Faster" I said short of breath. We were panting so loud that it echoes in the area. Jacob speed up and fuck even harder. I suddenly had a sharp pain from my pelvis but ignored it. Moaning loudly as I moved one of my hands to his chest.

"Harder Jacob!" I shouted as he pushed into me with more force. I was covered in more sweats and Jacob was on fire.

"Say it Bella!" Jake shouted.

"YES! YES! YES JACOB! YES!" I shrieked as his body tightens on mine and continued to fuck harder.

"Come JAKE COME! YES! OH YES!" I kept shrieking, still ignoring the pain. I felt Jacob stomach swells in as he was ready to go any moment. I moaned loudly as I placed my hand down there just before he released his cum inside me, letting it wash new warmth through me. I moaned as I felt his hot breath on me. He was panting heavily then I was and I knew he was too exhausted for any more but I didn't even feel remotely tired.

"No! Don't give up yet!" I shouted, thrusting myself into him.

"You still want more?" He said surprised.

"YES! NOW COME ON!" I begged for more but he shook his head.

"I can't Bella, I'm exhausted. He sighed and let me down.

"Jake?" I said, disappointed that he couldn't go longer. "No! I'm going to work you." I shouted as I pushed him against the tree & I went down to his dick. I began to suck it as he moaned softly, I could taste his semen as I began to toy with his balls. "Oh, Bella. Don't... Don't stop." He said loudly as I did all the work. He then moved to a falled tree & rested on it as I moved over & climbed on him. Moving up & down was a bit difficult but I managed to form a pattern that made him moan loudly. I began to pant as I felt a small burst of energy from him. He swapped position with me and began to work on me again. Feeling pleased with Jacob, I began to moaned & grabbed his shoulders as I helped him work it. We moaned as I felt a tightness inside.

"Oh God." I cried as I gripped tighter on Jacob's shoulders as I released myself onto him. He pants heavily as I knew he was done. Slowly letting him slip out of me, he thanked me & grabbed his clothes. Leaving me naked in the woods with cum all over my body. I rubbed my hands down there & licked it clean. I grabbed my clothes & shoved them on before heading back to Charlie's.

* * *

**Okay guys, this is the third chapter. Let me know if this is too much space or if it needs more?**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is not suitable for under 15.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

I walked back home to see that Billy and Jacob had left. Charlie still remains in his usual spot glued to the TV screen.

"I'm going to bed. Night dad" I muttered as I went to my room and grabbed my towel. As I showered myself, I still had energy to continued.

"What if I just do it myself" I said quietly as I moved my hand to my wet breast and began rubbing it softly. It didn't really have the same effect as the boys did which made me frustrated. I then shoved my fingers into myself, swirling them around and used my free hand to rub my clit. As soon as I develop a pattern, I was already moaning from the pleasure I created. I rubbed my clit as fast as I could and repetitively kept shoving my fingers up and down inside but I knew that this isn't having the same effect.

"Damn it" I muttered to myself as I remove my hands and wash them under the water with soap.

I decided that I would sneak out after Charlie had gone to bed. There was no way I was letting my energy go to waste tonight. I had to get laid again. As I waited impatiently for Charlie to start snoring, I kept gazing out of my window. Finally after I heard a low grunt from Charlie bedroom, signalling that he had gone to bed. I knew this is now the time to move quickly.

I went to the front door and carefully unlocked it not making a sound then made my escape to the Cullen house. I just knew Edward would be there, he just has to be. When I got to the Cullen house, there were only one light on but it did not come from Edward's room. I gulped as I prepared to knock the door when it suddenly opened and there stood Alice in a grey silk robe.

"Hello Bella!" She grinned as she pulled me inside and took my coat off.

"Where is…" I tried to say everyone else but she interrupted.

"They all left to go hunting." She chirped excitedly.

"Okay? But then why are you here?" I asked.

"Because I saw you coming here and I didn't see much point in telling Edward. He needs the blood badly." I just stared at blankly.

"No Edward?" I muttered.

"Oh come on Bella, it will be fun!" Alice said cheerfully as she yanked my arm and headed to her bedroom.

Her room looked different to what it did last time I saw it. There was a red silk sheet on her bed, there were candles surrounding the room and a little rubber thing on her dresser.

"Come Bella! Take a seat." She gestured to her bed as she quickly disappeared into her bathroom then came back out again without her robe. I stared at her amazing body and she giggled.

"I have been waiting for this!" She said as she crawled onto her bed, purring to me.

"Are you serious?" I said surprised to see Alice behave like this. She then plunge her mouth to mine and began kissing it hard and fast. I felt all of my clothes fall off as Alice ripped them apart leaving me naked as well as her. I groaned as she started to rub my breast then played with my nipple, which harden as soon as she touched it.

I continued pashing her roughly as she did the same. I felt her fingers find the way to my core as she then plunged them into me and didn't stop pashing. I grabbed the sheet as Alice then moved from my lips and down to where her fingers were. She then strikes her tongue into me, causing me to shiver from her icy cold tongue. I moaned as she uses her vampire speed in me. I felt myself getting more wet but no organism came. Alice quickly got up and grabbed the rubber thing I saw earlier and smiled cheekily.

"Do you know what this is Bella?" she said. I nodded my head. "Good." She whispered as she rammed the rubber into my mouth and kept pushing it in & out. She was still fingering me and I felt a little weird for doing this but I grabbed her breast, rubbing it as hard as I could. Alice groaned with pleasure as I shuddered.

"That right Bella, come to mama!" She shouted as she pulled herself down to my crotch. My body stiffens and then releases my bodily fluid into Alice mouth, as I screamed and then started panting for air. I could hear her clicking her tongue as she tried to clean me out.

"Alice, oh don't stop." I shouted as she then rammed her face into my vagina. Once Alice was done with my lower part. She grinned as she held up the rubber dildo and began to ram it up in her.

I stared at her with fascination.

"Yeah you like that don't you Bella?" Alice muttered before groaning. I blushed at her but it did turn me on more.

"Take over Bella." She groaned as I grabbed the dildo and began to pump it in harder with more speed.

Alice moaned with pleasure as she rubbed her breast in desire. Suddenly I heard her growl lightly.

"Keep going" She growled as her body started to fidget around. The bed was vibrating from Alice growls as she then let out a piercing scream and I saw her released herself. It was the most beautiful thing I see. Alice panted as she watches me insert the dildo that was just in her, covered in her own cream in my mouth. I began to suck the dildo hard and fast, licking all her juice off. I groaned as I tasted her juice, it was just unique. I wanted more and I lean towards Alice entrance, licking any excessive juice that escaped from her. I plunged my tongue into Alice and immediately it felt warm instead of icy cold.

Alice was groaning loudly as she massaged my breasts as I flicked my tongue wildly in her. "No wonder why Edward loves you." She moaned as I plunged deeper in. I was finally feeling a bit worn out and pulled out of Alice's hole.

"Now it's your turn." Alice smiled grabbing the dildo and pushing me back onto the bed. My eyes widen with joy. I felt her drove the dildo straight into me as I grabbed the sheets, moaning as loud as I could.

"Oh Alice! DON'T STOP! DON'T STOP!" I yelled as she made the dildo go further than her tongue could have. She was pulling it in and out at vampire speed; I knew I could come soon.

"Come Bella! I need your come now!" Alice yelled as I groaned and then screamed with no warning as my body suddenly released my come again.

"You filthy, filthy whore" I heard someone says at the door. I glanced up to see Rosalie standing there naked and stared at awe. She was more beautiful than anyone could ever be. Her blonde hair was loose & wild as she smiled with this envious vibe. She literally flew across the room and landed on the bed next to Alice. She snarled at Alice as she began to lick inside of me and Alice moved to my mouth. I could taste myself in Alice mouth and I groaned loudly as Rosalie just rubbed my clit with her hands.

"Come again BELLA!" She demanded. She was getting rougher with my clit, and she plunged herself further into me that I couldn't see her face. I screamed in pleasure as she did this. Once more like that, I would surely come and I was right. Rosalie repeated her last move, causing me to shudder and released with force. I was panting heavily, trying to breath. Rosalie licked me clean and then grabbed the dildo & shoved it up Alice who moaned loudly.

They toyed with each other for a few minutes before moving back to me. I groaned as Rosalie began to kiss me passionately while Alice was working on Rosalie. I felt a cold hand entered me as Alice giggled before pushing it further in. Rosalie moaned as I caught a glimpse of Alice licking her core while still inside mine. The sight of it made me more turned on as I moaned & let Alice take over kissing my lips while toying with my breasts

I moaned as I saw Rosalie smiled as she held the dildo. She inserted it into me causing me to moan louder than before as she fasten her pace while Alice was twisting my nipples. It was all too much at once as I felt my body tighten. I heard Alice & Rosalie growl softly as I released with a scream. Immediately the two went straight to my core & licked all of my juice. Panting heavily, I moaned as I felt their cool tongues licking me.

"I think that's it for now Rose." Alice murmured as I lay still, panting with my eyes closes. I was finally worn out from all that had happened today. I was left alone on the silky bed while Alice and Rosalie clean themselves up in Alice's bathroom. The next thing I knew was darkness had taken over me and I slept and slept.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is not suitable for under 15.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

When I had woken up the next morning, I realized that I was back at home in my bed somehow. I rubbed my eyes making sure that I wasn't still sleepy while looking around my room

"Nice to see you awake again Bella." Edward muttered from the corner of my room.

"Edward?" I said. "How did… when did I? I am so lost." I mumbled.

Edward was by my side in no time already holding me and kissing my forehead.

"I carried you home last night. Alice said you were feeling lonely and dropped by." He hugged me and pulled me closer to his ever cold chest.

"I want you." I whispered as I kissed his lips roughly and rubbed my hands inside his shirt against his skin.

He did the same as me as I felt his hand rub on my breast, squeezing it gently then harder. I pulled away from his lips and licked his cheek. Edward moaned and pulled my legs around his waist as he then carried me to the bathroom.

"Edward what are you doing?" I said gripping harder onto his shoulders as he licked my nipples.

"I…Am…Going to clean you…Bella." He said between each pants as he sucked my nipple. He put me down as he starts up the shower and stripped his clothes off then mine. He then pulled me into the shower, the water made it even sexier, Edward looked so hot wet and I began to make out with him, sliding my tongue onto his.

He grabbed my thigh and lifts me up to his waist, never leaving my mouth.

"Hold on to something Bella.' Edward muttered as he prepares himself to lunge into me. I grabbed the top of the shower door and wall that connected to each others. I gripped it tightly as Edward lost himself in me, plunging into me and growling with every thrust he does. I moaned as he went deeper in and felt him riding up the shower glass. Edward grabbed my hips and moved them with his, as our pelvis grinded against each others.

He moaned and pushes harder into me. I was almost on the edge of coming and arched towards Edward. He pushed my body back up the shower glass and started doing some powerful thrusts into me. I cried out in pleasure when he nibbled my nipple, which made me come.

"God Bella you feel so good! Hold on tight." He murmured as I felt himself tighten, he pumped into me faster and harder than before. I gripped the top of the shower tightly as Edward yelled.

" Here I come Bella" then releasing a cool rush inside of my sweaty body. I moaned loudly as I was pushed hard against the glass by Edward, once he was finished pumping into me, he slowed down his pace and then let me down. We were still panting loudly and I was still horny.

"I need more, Edward." I demanded as I grabbed his cock and rubbed it hard.

"OH BELLA!" He cried as I pushed him into the other side of the shower and went down to suck his cock. He moaned as I swirl my tongue around his cool cock. I gently bit it which sent him over the edge; I licked all of his cum and then got up. Edward grabbed me and kissed me passionately under the now cold water. He was still kissing me when he turned off the taps and carried me out to my bedroom naked. He then grabbed my towel and dried me off, making sure that I was completely dried.

"Did you enjoy that Bella?" He said curiously. I nodded my head as I put my bra back on and grabbed my shirt.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is not suitable for under 15.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

It was just lunchtime when I saw Edward again grinning at me cheekily across the canteen, as I went to grab some food.

"Hey Bella." Mike said winking at me. I just ignored him, grabbing the tray of food and walking away.

"Wait Bella!" Mike said, grabbing my arm.

"What?" I hissed at him.

"I was wondering if you have any free times." Mike muttered. I immediately got what he means.

"No, sorry Mike." I said then walking away quickly; I could see Edward glaring at Mike as I approached him with a face that says don't even dare. We sat down at our table with the rest of the Cullen. Alice was smiling at me all the way through lunch as I ate the food on my tray. Rosalie was obviously distracted with herself and the boys were doing something I was unsure of.

I began to eat the food on my tray, knowingly that Edward is watching me carefully but he looked distracted again, probably speaking to Alice. I saw Alice, Jasper and Rosalie getting up from the table, they went off to their next subject. Emmett was whispering fast to Edward about something I couldn't hear right, but I caught a few words like group, taking it further and thunderstorm. I couldn't figure what they meant but I had little time to guess it as I heard the end of lunch bell going.

"Come on Bella, we have science now." Edward said. I just grabbed my tray and quickly walk over to the bin, dumping the rubbish and then walk towards Edward at the doors. After an hour of listening to the teacher blab on about something with reproducing, the bell finally ranged and the classroom was empty immediately. I grabbed my books and headed to the Chevy, when I got there, I could see Edward was waiting outside of his car, staring across the road towards me.

"Hey Bella!" Mike said cheerfully, as he unlocks his car next to me. I bet he deliberately parked there on purpose so he could get a better chance of talking to me.

"Hey um Bella I know you may not want to talk to me but I…I….I can't stop thinking about you. I know I'm much much better than him." He said quickly.

I just glared at him as he continued to babble on about how much he needs me. I quickly glanced towards Edward and his car but he had left. I was getting irritated by Mike and his stupid reasons.

"Okay! Enough Mike!" I snapped at him unexpected. "I am tired and I want to go home now. Bye Mike." I said angrily as I unlocked my car and hopped in, slamming the door. I almost broke my key shoving it into the ignition as I started the Chevy and headed off to home.

When I arrived, Charlie cruiser wasn't there yet and I looked at the clock to realize that he wouldn't be home for ages. I sighed deeply as I opened my car door and step out onto the muddy ground. It started to rain as I walked up to the front door and grabbed the key under the eaves. I walked into the gloomy house and threw my bag onto the couch as I went to my bedroom to get changed into something a little more comfortable. I could hear the phone ring from the kitchen and I ran to the kitchen stacking it at some point as I picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I said breathless.

"Isabella." The voice whispered into the phone.

"Who this?" I said. There was a paused and a bit of a shuffling noise from the other line.

"Hello?" I said louder.

"Isabella, I want to play a game." The voice said clearly.

"Who is this?" I demanded loudly.

"My identity is not important, however this game is. Now pay attention Bella. I want you to rub your body." The male voice said.

"What? I'm not going to fucking do that." I shouted into the phone.

"Do you want me to tell Edward that you slept with Jacob and Mike I will keep your secret but you must do me a favour in returns Bella." He spoke softly over the phone.

I sighed and lifted my hand to my neck then rubbed it towards my breasts.

"Put me on loud speaker and I will give you more instruction for you to follow." I clicked the phone on loud speaker and placed it on the table.

"Now remove your shirt." He said. I shuddered as I obeyed and took off my shirt. "Now rub your breasts for me."The stranger added as I moved my hands over to my breasts and began to rub them. I moaned a few times as I went over my nipples but I kept the volume down a bit.

"Now I want you to take off your pants but leave your lingerie on." I followed his orders once again, once I was almost bared naked in the kitchen. I waited for his next instruction.

"Now seat down on the chair and start rubbing your legs from the ankles up to your breasts." He instructed.

I sighed and placed myself onto the chair and rubbed my legs slowly moving up. I heard him moaned quietly into the phone as I reach my breasts. I groaned as I rubbed my hands over my nipples.

"Good, now I want you to remove your lingerie and wait from there." He said. I was getting irritated by this but still followed his orders. I took them off and kick them over near my shirt.

"Now, spread your legs apart and put your fingers inside." He demanded. I did what he said and felt my fingers inside me.

"Now do your shit hon." He said. I groaned and moaned as I pleasured myself. He was moaning as well as I continued. I rubbed my spare hand on my breast. I groaned as I pictured Edward doing me.

"That's good, don't stop. Come to me Bella." He muttered as he groaned loudly. I groaned and shuddered loudly as I felt a release down there.

"That's it. Now rub your juice on your body." The voice said. I obeyed with no hesitation as I pulled my fingers from inside of me and raise them to my breasts. From there, I started rubbing it on me, moaning with every stroke.

"Shit!" He said.

I then heard the dial tone and realized he had hung up on me. I heard a faint car engine sound outside and panicked.

"Shit shit shit." I swore as I quickly grabbed my clothes and ran to my bedroom. I quickly grabbed my dressing gown and put it on.

"Bella?" A voice calls from downstairs by the front door.

"I'm in my room" I shouted. I took a deep breath before leaving to the hall.

"Hey Dad!" I said calmly, hoping he wouldn't go into the kitchen.

"Hey there Bells." He said as he headed towards the couch. I smiled as I quickly walked to the kitchen and shove frozen meat into the microwave to create a noise so Charlie could hear that I am working on dinner. I rinse a cloth and walked over to the chair. I wiped it clean to hide any juice or sweat and to cover the arousal, I had to uses a bug spray can.

"Bella what are you doing?" Dad called from the couch.

"Nothing just saw a bug that's all." I replied as I gave the kitchen one final check before returning to the frozen meat. It only took about ten minutes before I was serving it on plates.

"Dad." I called out, setting the plate onto the table.

"Mmm smells good apart from the bug spray." Dad muttered as he sat down in front of his plate. We didn't say anything as we ate. After a few minutes of silence, Dad broke the peace.

"Bella, tomorrow I am out of Forks till late at night and I don't really feel comfortable with you staying here by yourself." He said pausing as he got up to rinse his plate at the sink.

"Oh, um I can stay at the Cullen if you want?" I said. He didn't look too pleased but sighed and nodded his head in approval.

* * *

**Do let me know if there is anything that need to be fix. Spacing, paragraph etc.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is not suitable for under 15.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

I was packing my weekend bag for my short departure to the Cullen house when I heard the phone ranged again.

"Hello?" I heard Charlie speaking. "Uh huh, sure." He said.

I sighed and continued packing, waiting for Charlie to come knocking on my door. In about 2 minutes on cue, there was a soft knock on the door.

"Yeah." I said out loud.

"Hey Bells, that was your mother saying that she had organize some plane tickets for you on the 7th of July." He said, glancing at my suitcase which I quickly zipped up.

"Oh." I said surprised. "I forgot about that." Dad just stares at me and said.

"Okay well, are you almost finish?" I nodded my head.

"Yes Dad."

"That's good. Do you know when they are coming to pick you up?" He asked.

"Erm, in a few minutes." I replied.

"Just before you go. Are you..." He cleared his throat as I gave him an odd face. "Having sex with him?" Charlie asks unexpected.

"Oh my God! Dad! That's none of your business on where if Edward and I are doing it. I can't believe you would even mention that. Ugh." I shouted at him. I grabbed my suitcase and headed out to the front door.

She could see her Dad at the front door with an expression that was obviously awkward as She saw Alice's car approaching.

"Bye Dad!" I shouted angrily as Alice car pulls up. I pop my suitcase into the car and joined her in the front seats. Alice was grinning as she pulled away.

"So uh…"

"Don't you even dare, Alice." I cut her off as I huffed.

"Okay, okay. It just sounded funny." She said.

"Just…drive Alice." I muttered.

When we arrived at the Cullen place, I could see Edward standing in front of his window. I grinned but I doubt he could see through the tinted windows of Alice's car.

"I'll take you bag, go say hi for Edward." Alice said. I smiled and left her car, as soon as I entered the house there was a loud yell.

"NO FAIR." I immediately knew that Emmett and possible Jasper were fighting again. I sighed and headed up to Edward bedroom, waiting to smell his irresistible scent.

"Edward?" I said quietly as I entered through his door. I couldn't see him anywhere as I walk in further.

"Edward?" I said again to the empty room. Suddenly I was blinded; I felt a cool hand holding my hand and one hand over my eyes.

"Edward." I said again. The cool hand pulled my hand to a bare chest. Then I felt my lips go icy cold as they were breath on then kissed lightly, they were still impact together for almost what seems a decade. As my lips pulls away from theirs I whispered Edward name again.

"Bella." Edward sighed as he removes his hand from my eyes and strokes my cheek. I just stared deeply into Edward's golden eyes. I wanted his lips on mine again but with more passion, as I tried to pull Edward towards me. He gently tugs my hands off him.

"Sorry Bella, not today." He said.

"'But—But. Why!" I whined.

"Because I need to hunt and so does the rest, you came at the wrong time but we are happy to let you stay here." He said so softly.

"You mean I will be on my own?" I said surprised. They never usually let me be alone in their own house.

"Only for a night. Emmett and Jasper have just left, one of them will be home before you wake up." He said.

"When will you be back though?" I asked as his arms cradle me.

"Maybe a day later." He replied then kissing my lips lightly before I could say any more questions. I couldn't help myself but pull my body closer to Edward's as I kissed him harder. I knew not to expect anything but it was hard to resist and I was already moist.

"Mmmm" I murmured as I tried to unbutton Edward's shirt but I felt his hands soon enough as he pull my hands away from his shirt. I tried to sigh but I realized I was still kissing him. I push off him and then sighed.

"Bella?" Edward whispered.

"Sorry…I just need a breather." Edward chuckled as he scoop me up in his arms and lay me down on the bed that he bought especially for me.

"You know, you are very special to me right?' He said.

"Mmm." I murmured watching him.

"I would hate it if anything bad happens to you Bella and that includes myself." Edward said as he lay down next to me.

I took a deep breath to inhale his scent. He leans towards my lips again kissing it lightly then with more passion. He rolled on top of me carefully not crushing my fragile body. I gripped his hair, expecting him to push them away but he just continued kissing me and rubbing my thigh. I knew it was a good idea to wear a skirt today as Edward hand rubbed further up my leg. I gasped for air as he kissed my neck moving down. My heart was beating fast again as I still try to catch my breath. Edward lips were already down to my breast, but he didn't tease them instead he continued to kissed down to my belly then he pulled my skirt upward towards my face. I felt his tongue licked my thigh before I felt my panties sliding off down my legs. Edward took one deep breath and plunge into my core. I groaned and tried to control my hips but they kept rising up to try match with his speed of his tongue. I felt his hands pushing my hip back into the bed as he swirl inside of me deeper and deeper. I moaned and gripped Edward head, forcing his head further in.

"Deeper" I panted as he spread my legs far apart as they could and shoved his face harder into me. I moaned loudly as Edward began to rub my clit. I gripped the sheet, as I couldn't hold it off much longer. My body shuddered once, making Edward go even faster.

There were more moans from both of us as I arch forward as my body cramped up then I moaned loudly as I release into Edward mouth. I fell back to the bed again as Edward tidy up down there. I heard his zipper opening from his dark denim pants and a few shuffling noises.

"Edward?" I said quietly waiting for him to respond but I heard nothing.

"Bella I am going to blind you if that's alright?" Edward said as I felt his hands near my cheek with a scarf.

"Er…" I didn't know what to say so I just allowed him to do it. I saw the red scarf and Edward face before he blinded me and it made me feel a bit helpless. Edward kissed my hand before entering me. He started out slowly then quickly speed it up.

There was a low growl from him followed by me moaning. His hands gripped my hip and brought it up. He began to move my hip opposite of his. I felt him gripped my hip tighter as he pump in and out harder. I moaned again loud enough for the woods to hear. The bed began to shake slightly as Edward got deeper into me almost hitting the womb. I winced as he tighten his grip again as I gripped the sheet tighter. Edward moaned then I felt his stick tighten so I tried to tighten my legs around his waist. There were a few more hard pumps before he finally spilled into me making a loud groan. He continued to pump hard into me, trying to get deeper and deeper but soon enough I felt him with drawing himself from me. He collapse next to me also panting loudly as he took off the blindfold and kiss me passionately.

"I will let you sleep now Bella, since it is now starting to get late and I must leave." Edward said softly as he stroke my cheek. I murmured a bit before I heard him say "I love you and be safe." He left me alone in his bedroom as I close my eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**This is not suitable for under 15.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

I didn't realize that I have slept through the whole night and up to midday. I was still tired but had some energy to move myself from Edward's bed and into the shower. Once I was out of the shower and wrapped, I walk to his desk where my weekend bag is. I saw a little note next to my bag; I opened it slowly knowing what it would say.

The note was written in his perfect handwriting, "Bella there are some food for you, please do try and eat it all. Love yours truly. Edward."

I sighed as I read the note five times before returning it to its original place then got changed into denim and a grey shirt.

When I walked into the kitchen there was a little post it sticker on the fridge.

"Help yourself, hon. Love Esme" I opened the fridge to see that she left me a fridge full of foods that would be enough to feed an whole army. I just grabbed a yogurt and some orange juice then looked for the spoon which only took me a short time to find the right draw.

I sighed as I sat down onto a stool at the counter and ate slowly to pass the time. Even though I tried to eat slowly, it wasn't enough to slow down time so I decided to wipe all over the kitchen bench with a wet cloth even though I didn't make one single spill. I felt like one of those housewives from the early days and wondered if any of the girls had to do that to blend in. I couldn't imagine Rosalie wearing an apron and a rag in one hand in those days. I sighed again as I glanced at the clock seeing that it is now two in the afternoon. As soon as I took my eyes off the clock there was a pair of arms around me. I shrieked as I heard Emmett deep laughter.

"Calm down girl!." Emmett said releasing me.

"Emmett! Don't you ever do that again?" I shouted at him.

"Sorry Bella, couldn't miss an opportunity like that." Emmett grinned as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh! Opportunity huh? Well let see about you missing this opportunity" I kissed him unexpected but it was only a short kiss as a tease for Emmett. Emmett tried to gripped me tighter but loosen up as I pulled away cheekily.

"Whoa! Wait! Why are you stopping?" Emmett said confused.

"Sorry Emmett, but that was… let just say that was a payback." I whispered into his ear and walk away.

"But…But Bella?" Emmett said loudly from the kitchen.

"Sorry Emmett but maybe you should have not scared me like that."

Emmett eventually sulked into the lounge room where I was sitting on the sofa.

"Oh enough with the puppy eyes Emmett, you were fooling around and now you must face the consequences." I said looking away from his face, happily grinning at the fact that he is feeling guilty.

"But Bella." He whined loudly.

"No Emmett!"

I suddenly felt Emmett lips on mine as he kissed me deeply as he pushed me into the sofa not roughly but enough to know he was desperate.

I gripped his masculine arms and I felt his hand going up my shirt.

"Mmmm" I tried to break off the kiss but Emmett kept going so I just gave in and kissed him. We were kissing roughly as Emmett hand managed to unclip my bra and I felt his icy hand rubbing my breast. I pulled him closer to me as I tried to be on top of him but it was obvious that was no match for me. He finally pulled away from my lips and ripped off my shirt before returning again leaving me just enough time to quickly take a breather. We were at it again this time my arms around him pulling him more closely.

I mumbled into his mouth. Emmett pulled apart again looking confused. "I need you Emmett in... me" I panted as Emmett suddenly grinned and ripped my jeans off leaving me only in my underwear for a few moments until I heard it ripped.

"God Bella, now I can see why Edward is cheery so much now." He said before he quickly stripped himself and pulled me up to his body. We were both sitting still but I felt Emmett hands under my bottom as he gripped it and moved me onto his lap with his cock poking me. He was kissing me lightly before moving down and up again. He grinned as he held me up in the air for a few seconds before he slammed me into his cock hard. I groaned in pleasure as I felt the iciness inside of me. We were grinding each other roughly as we kissed passionately.

Emmett pulled us downward onto the sofa, so he was on top of me again. I felt his hands pulled mine towards the armrest.

"Keep your hands there Bella." Emmett said before moving his hands back to my hips and gripped tight. I obeyed him and grabbed the armrest. Emmett began to pump it into me harder and with more force than Edward. I groaned as he did his work. I could feel his cock poking my womb sharply. I was in minor pain when he did a few pumps but when he withdrawal himself quickly, I knew he wasn't finished. He then grinned at me as I lay there in my own sweats. He then held his cock at my entrance then slammed it into me harshly and rough. I cried out in pain as I ached toward but Emmett ignored it then push me down again as he thrust more deeply and painful. I groaned loudly with every thrust until Emmett stopped abruptly.

"Shit. I'm so sorry Bella!" Emmett said. I could tell he was holding his breath at the time as he withdrawal quickly as I moaned in pain until I saw blood streaming out of me. I screamed as I saw it.

"Bella!" I heard a voice yelled from the front as I fainted.


	9. Chapter 9

**This is not suitable for under 15.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

When I woke up, I found myself dressed in clothes.

"Bella?" I heard a voice spoke.

"Who there?"

"It's Jacob?"

I suddenly sat up quickly as I squint at the darkness.

"Jacob? But how? When?" I struggle to make a proper sentence. I heard a low shifting noise as Jacob managed to turn the light on.

"Do you remember what happen?" He asked as he pulled a chair up to the bed.

"No? Wait!" A flashback shown before my eyes as I remembered everything.

"You were uh doing it with Emmett I think? And you were bleeding." Jacob said.

I stared at him for a moment with a look before speaking to him again.

"What were you doing over at the Cullen house?"

"I don't honestly know, I had an urge to go see the house and I heard you screaming. So I rush over to the door to find you naked and bleeding. Stupid leech, he panicked and bailed on you."

"I can't blame him, I was bleeding." I said as I faced Jacob again.

"How are you feeling?" he asks again with a sad expression.

I just shrugged and replied. "Fine I guess, I don't really know what happen there but it probably nothing too serious."

"How do you know?" Jacob sighed.

"I just do, besides we were doing it roughly so it wasn't surprising. And it's my body, I should know."

I decided to stand up as I did that, a small pain hit me but I quickly recovered.

"I need to get back." I said.

Jacob didn't look too pleased but he nodded and got up as well.

"Bella, I think maybe you should lay off it now, you know to allow yourself to heal." Jacob muttered as he held his door opened.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Edward may not be happy but he'll get over it."

"Why do you even like him? Damn it Bella." Jacob gripped his doorframe. I just looked shocked.

"Uh Jacob, I like you too."

"But not as much as the stupid blood leech." He growled.

"Calm down Jacob. Yes I may love Edward more but be grateful that I love you too." I said harshly as I opened the front door and stepped down the stairs.

"Fine."

I quietly walk up the road, wishing that they lived more closely to the border line rather than far from it. Jacob was near me but kept his distance.

"You don't have to follow me you know." I shouted out. Suddenly Jacob was right up to me.

"I know but it is for protection. You never know." He shrugged. I sighed loudly as I continued walking to the borders.

"Bella, why don't you just ask for a lift?" Jacob muttered. I never really thought of it until now.

"I didn't think of it… Would you mind?" I ask.

He just grinned and transformed into a wolf. He lowered his body to the ground so I could get on him and I gripped his fur tightly as he took off at a fast speed. In no times we arrived at the Cullen house.

"Bye Bella. Take care." Jacob said before leaving me, his face was neutral but I could see a hint of sadness in his eyes.

I took a deep sigh before I went to open the door to find that the house was deserted.

"Edward?" I said loudly expecting him to be right near my side. I slowly walked up the stairs to his bedroom. As I opened the door I could see that Edward had left roses on the floor leading to the big bed that was a gift.

"Edward?" I called out again. As I approached the bed I could see a rose lying on the pillow.

"Oh." I said as I felt Edward's cold arms around me."Uh Edward."

"Shh Bella, I miss you." He whispered in my ear as he grips my hand.

I pulled away from his arms with a sad face. "I'm sorry Edward but not tonight."

He just stared at me shocked.

"What? Why?" He asked.

"I'm sorry but I just… Need to rest."

He sighed then swept me off the ground and onto the bed. "If that's what you wish for." He whispered as he cradles me.

* * *

**Can someone tell me why I have the Macarena in my Itunes?**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is not suitable for under 15.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

When I woke up after falling asleep in Edward's arms, I could still feel his arms around me, cradling me as he had his eyes closes.

"Edward?" I muttered, looking at his face. He opened his eyes and faced me.

"I'm right here." He said in his smooth tone. I pull myself closer to Edward icy body, taking a deep sigh. It felt good to be in his arms even though I was beginning to get cold.

"What would you like to do today Bella?" Edward asks quietly.

"I was thinking maybe we could go by the meadow?" I answered truthfully.

"The meadow? It has been a while but may I ask why the meadow?" He questioned, his golden eyes sparkle as I stared into them.

"Because I feel like we could do with some privacy." I said before shifting a bit, trying to loosen his arms around me.

"Can I give you a surprise then Bella?" Edward asks me, I could tell he was feeling guilty for asking me this from the way he said it.

"Uh... What sort of surprise is it?" I asked back, feeling confused as it was ages before my birthday and Christmas. He chuckled and shook his head

"I am not giving out that easily Bella."

"Okay well... Will I like it?" I questioned as I traced my fingers along his chest.

Edward pulled one of his crooked smiles at me as he answered. "Yes."

We were driving to Charlie's place before we head off to the meadow to let him know that I will be at the Cullen's house once again. Charlie didn't look too pleased about me spending almost every hour with Edward. Charlie spent most of the evening at the couch watching a game as I packed clean clothes to go. I could feel Edward sniffing my neck from behind as he entered in the room.

"What are you doing?" I giggled as he licked my neck.

"Just... Tasting." He murmured as he continued to lick me. His arms were on my shoulders. I turned around but Edward held me still as he licked me more.

"Edward stop." I giggled more as his tongue tickled me. His grips firmed as he started to lick down my back before pulling his tongue off.

"Sorry Bella." He muttered as he let go of me. I so wanted him badly but not while Charlie around, which made me feel extremely disappointed.

"Don't be too sad Bella, after all we have the meadow." He grinned as he zipped my overnight bag and headed out of the room. I stood there, thinking what he had planned for me.

"Bella come on." He called from the TV area. I sighed as I decided to give up trying to figure out what the surprise is. I quickly walked out, said bye to Charlie and left in Edward's Volvo.

It was a while before we reached the dirt area that leads to the meadow. I sighed as I got out from the car. Edward came by my side holding a scarf like object.

"Sorry Bella but it would ruin it." He said as he wrapped it around my head covering my eyes.

"Come on Edward, I hate surprises and you should know that now." I muttered as I felt his hand gripped mine as he swung me onto his back. I could feel the wind blowing in my hair as Edward ran, hopefully avoiding trees.

I finally felt surface as I slid off his back but I wasn't expecting Edward to suddenly pashed me so rough.

"Edward?" I said shocked as he pulled away from my lips.

"Shhh, just hold my hand." He said as I felt his hand in mine and he guided me while I was walking blindly. I could feel the grass & twigs break under my shoes as we walk into an area that smells like wildflowers. Instantly I knew we had reached the Meadow.


	11. Chapter 11

**This is not suitable for under 15.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

As Edward guides me through the Meadow, there was a light breeze going through my hair as Edward came to a stop.

"Okay Bella stand still." Edward said. I obeyed him as he let go of my hand. I felt a bit awkward standing here blindfolded as Edward took his time to do whatever he was doing. Soon enough I felt his hands in mine as he kissed me this time more lightly and softly then before. Before I knew it, Edward had taken off the blindfold and there in front of me was a hammock with pillows on it. There were some of those wooden stakes with candles in them, burning brightly as the sky darkens. I stood there half confused but also speechless.

"Is there something wrong Bella?" He asked curiously. I shook my head.

"No but why is there a hammock here?"

He smiled, "Are you that thick Bella?" He joked as he pulled me over to the hammock.

"I brought the hammock here because I wanted to share the night under the stars with you." Edward said in his smooth voice, which would make any other girls faint. He then smiles one of his crooked smiles and pashed me once again. I returned the kiss as we spent five minutes attached to each others.

It was such a shame that I needed to break it off for air but it's nice to know that Edward understands well. He smiled at me once more before I felt his hands on my hip. He then lifted me onto the hammock and he soon joined me on the hammock. We lay there for ages, just cuddling closely as the stars shone from above.

"How come you went through all this hassle when we already have a little bed made here?" I asked quietly.

"What bed?" He said curiously as he turns his face towards mine.

"The grass." I answered as I felt a low rumble from Edward's chest. He then sighed, leaving me a bit  
confused.

"I guess I didn't think of it but I'm sure Esme wouldn't be please with dirt and grass stains on her pillows." Edward said as he return to watch the stars.

"Esme pillows?" I muttered surprised as he then lean over me and started kissing me roughly again.

"Sorry Bella but you are beginning to annoy me slightly by talking." He laughed as he return to kissing me. His hands were sliding down my shoulders as I wrapped myself around his neck and kissed him. I heard a zipper being pulled down as I suddenly felt colder, knowing that Edward has taken off my jacket. His hands went back to my arms as he pulled me up, so we were both sitting upward now. He continued to kissed me passionately as I pulled myself closer to him. I felt Edward slipping his hand under my shirt to my upper tummy as he tried to undo my bra.

I ran my hands through his hair before I realized he was already half naked with his chest bared. My nipples harden as Edward fingers brush them before he started gripping one of my breasts. My hands were rubbing up and down his chest as I felt Edward moved one of his hands to my jeans as he unbuttoned them. I could already feel the tension rising as he slid my jeans off without any hesitations. He then tore my shirt off leaving me completely naked and blushing. He shifted me away for a quick second as he removed his pants and boxers. There was no need for words as I wrapped my legs around his body and felt him entered me. We were both panting loudly as Edward thrust into me and I would groan sexily. The hammock would creak with our weights and movements occasionally as Edward started thrusting harder. I dig my nails into his back while moaning.

"Edward." I pant out heavily. "Edward."I repeated a few times as I felt Edward's cock tighten and grinned at him. He did three more hard thrusts before releasing his wet cool jet into me. We both groaned loudly as the hammock creaked. Before we both knew it, the hammock rope snapped, letting us fall to the ground, with a loud thud. I felt more turned on and pulled Edward closer to my body. He quickly got the idea and return to thrusting deeper.

I heard a roaring laughter as I realized we weren't alone any more. There stood Emmett grinning wildly as he saw us along with Rosalie, Alice and Jasper.

"Wow, I didn't know you had that much strength Edward." Alice grinned.

I quickly blushed as I tried to hide myself under Edward even though I knew it was pointless.

"Aww don't stop because of us, we only wanted to join." Emmett whined. Edward turned to face me with an expression that was hard to describe but he had an idea. He reached out for the scarf that was tossed aside and brought it to my face, blindfolding me once again.

"Sorry Bella but I swear you will enjoyed this." Edward whispered as darkness took over. I could hear Alice giggling like crazy and several clothes being ripped off. I felt cold hands on my arms as someone moved my arms. They weren't rough but they held their grips firmly.

"Okay, Jasper and Emmett come here." Edward said moving away from me. Slowly I felt a finger sliding into my entrance then another followed by another two pairs. I moaned in pure ecstasy as the fingers swirled in every direction. There was someone sucking on my nipple, playing with it as I remained blind. Suddenly someone fingers rubbed viciously on my clit, causing me to moan louder. I could feel it coming closer and closer as everyone does their parts.

"She's coming." I heard Alice say. My body shuddered for a moment as I tighten on the fingers, holding my breath. Soon enough another shudder passes by making me scream loudly as I felt my juice draining from my body and I felt tongues licking everywhere on my legs. The blindfold slid off my eyes as I saw them all licking my own juice. Everyone was naked.

Suddenly I felt someone hands lifting me off the ground. I was speechless as I saw Edward smiling at me before swinging me onto his back and we disappeared into the trees far from the others.

Edward then stopped and pushed me into a tree, kissing me more roughly as he found his way back into me. He thrust much harder and I joined him as we kissed. We moaned and groaned, till I felt another shudder.

"EDWARD!" I screamed as I collapsed into his shoulders, releasing myself again. I could feel the cream sliding down my legs. Edward pushes me off his shoulders and against the tree where I stayed still as he licked from my toes up to the centre, cleaning the cream. I was panting loudly as he returned to my lips and kissed me softer this time before swinging me into his arms. Never had sex been this blissful as this one.

* * *

**Just a fact I thought I'll share with you all.**

**I can read cross eyes because it's how I roll. **

**I also draw cross eyes & etc.**

**Aren't I awesome.**

**Yeah.**


	12. Chapter 12

**This is not suitable for under 15.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

As I spend almost every Saturday waking up in Edward's arms, it would always mean something to me. I heard Edward sigh before I shifted off him.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes.

"I need to feed Bella. But I don't want to leave your side in case of something." Edward said gloomily as he stared at me, his eyes almost losing the topaz touch he would often have gleaming in the rare sunlight.

"I will be fine on my own Edward." I said quietly as I held his cold hand. He looked up to me as he smiled weakly before chuckling.

"Your hair amused me Bella." He said before whipping me off the bed and downstairs where Carlisles and Alice stood.

"Morning Bella." Alice winked at me as she spoke. Carlisles was just standing by the door waiting to say bye.

"Got everything Alice?" Edward asked, as he wraps his arm over my shoulder. Alice just nodded and walked  
out of the door.

"Carlisle is staying behind in case he gets called into an emergency as Alice predicted a collision late this afternoon." Edward said as Carlisle smiled at me.

"I promised to be back soon." Edward whispered before kissing my lips lightly and left the house.

I stared at the open door for a few minutes before hearing Carlisle going into his office upstairs. I sighed before I walked up the stairs slowly to Edward's bedroom to change into fresh clothes. I heard a low humming from Carlisle office and I went to go see him. He was sitting behind his desk reading a faded book before looking up at me.

"Hello Bella. Can I help you with something?" He asked before lowering his book. A thought came across me, wondering what Carlisle is like.

"Erm. There is something I wanted to show you." I said as I gave Carlisle a cheeky smile as I walk over to his desk. Carlisle face brightens as I got closer to his side. I sat on his laps as he started kissing me. In a few seconds I felt his hands feeling my breasts, I took a breather as Carlisle undid my shirt and bra before he groped my breasts. Suddenly Carlisle pushed me under his desk and buttoned himself up again.

"Be quiet." He whispered quickly as he cleared his voice and resumed reading.

"Carlisle, I just want to make sure you're okay with Bella around?" I heard Edward voice as he took a few steps on the floor which creaked.

"I'm capable of watching a teenager Edward; shouldn't you be half way by now?" He answered. Edward didn't make a sound but I knew he hasn't left. I crouched towards Carlisle and undid his pants slowly and quiet as I began to rub his crotch.

"Ahem, I will be here till 5pm and I will drop Bella off at home if she wishes. Now, you must go before you lose yourself." Carlisle spoke clearly. I managed to finally get in Carlisle pants and started sucking on his penis which rises quickly.

"See you in two days Edward." Carlisles said as Edward nodded then leaving Carlisles to himself without any clue that Bella was under the desk. After two minutes of Carlisle sitting still as I sucked, I felt his hands around my arm as he pulled me up from under his desk.

"Bella I want you." Carlisle said excitedly as he started kissing me roughly and lifted me onto his desk. I heard fabric ripping as I felt cold. I could see that he had ripped my pants off and he spread my legs apart so he could fit in front of me. I felt his icy cold hands rubbing all over my arms as he slowly makes his move into me.

I gasped loudly as he rushed himself in my body, gripping tightly on my arms as he leaned onto me, making me fall to the desk surface. I felt his thrusts getting rougher as I grabbed hold of the desk frame as he went faster than Edward and Jacob speed put together. He groaned loudly as I tighten my walls onto him before shuddering. I moaned louder than usual as I felt myself tighten and then released myself. Carlisle groaned with pleasure as he continued thrusting. Sweating more then what I would with Edward or anyone else. I moan loudly as I gripped Carlisles arms which felt so firm.

Carlisles body took a quick shudder before I felt him tighten. He grabbed my hips, making them stay in place as he let it out. I never felt such a strong release, I gripped the desk tight enough to leave marks as I felt the strong rush inside of me causing me to scream in pleasure. I felt his juice dripping out of me as Carlisle still pumping into me, making me groaned more and more. He was panting as well as he took most of his energy into keeping up the fast pace. After several minutes of pumping into me, Carlisle stopped and withdrawn himself from me. We were both panting loudly as I laid there on the desk covered in sweat and he was out of the room quickly.

As I lay naked and covered in sweat, I saw Carlisle returning with a dressing robe and he was wearing pants again but no top. I admired his body while he crouched down and licked all of the juice off my legs up to my core which was beginning to get moist again. I moaned as I felt his cold tongue swirling inside of me, cleaning me before he got up and pulled me up so I was sitting upright again. He wrapped the robe around me and giving me a passionate kiss before he departed. I sighed as I slid off the table and head off towards the shower, spending more than an hour sitting on the floor of the shower. I slowly dozed off under the warm water.

* * *

**So guys, is this too much double spacing or what? I'm quite clueless about spacing so do give me a review if it's too much or too little. Okay, :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**So guys... My little horny perverts, whoops I mean fans. I still recieve emails from FanFic whenever someone left a review, follow me or favourited Bang? which is fanastic I gotta say. So here's a little present as a thank you for still enjoying my lemony chapters of Twilight which has no plot whatsoever. Just a lot of banging. ;) **

**Just a reminder, there's a F.A.Q on my profile.**

**Here's the most recent post. (March 2011)**

**Chapter 13. The Strange Call.**

* * *

Bella woke up to hear a faint ring from her mobile as she picked it up. "Hello?" She muttered as she rubs her eyes.

"You have been a very naughty naughty girl, Isabella." A voice spoke as Bella recognised the stranger's voice.

"What do you want?" She answered as she sat up on her bed. Her eyes appears more alert as the stranger talks to her.

"You want me to what?" Bella said loudly before sighing. "Fine, where do you want me?" She asked as she put her phone on loud speaker so she could remove her tattered tee that she wears to bed. Sitting bare on her bed, await for more instruction from the stranger.

"Now, I want you to slowly remove your pants." He spoke over the speaker. Bella obeyed him as she removed her pants as well as underwear. Now sitting on her bed bare naked, she asked him for more instruction. She rolled her eyes as she muttered something under her breath. She began to touch her breasts in circular motion then twisted her right nipple which made her moan softly.

She could hear the stranger panting as he instructed her to shove her fingers inside of her. Bella shifted into a more comfortable position as she readied herself before putting her finger into herself. She moaned as she pleasured herself & to the stranger.

"Now Bella, I want you to grab that spray deo bottle & use it." He spoke in a soft voice.

Bella was a little puzzled but she grabbed the bottle & took a breath before inserting it in. She moaned loudly as she pushes the bottle in & out. The stranger was moaning as well as cursing over loudspeakers. Bella moved her hands a little faster as she grabbed her right nipple again & twisted it. She let out a loud moan as she felt a little juice escapes from her onto her hand. She stopped pumping the bottle & licked her hand clean before resuming.

The stranger cursed loudly as he let out a really loud moan before hanging up on Bella. She continued to pump the bottle faster & faster as she felt wetter than before. Moaning softly as she slowed down her pace & took a deep breath in. Slowly removing the bottle from her inside & threw it into the trash can. She got up & grabbed her towel as she headed towards the bathroom.

When she hopped out of the shower, she looks at the mirror. There were bags under her eyes, a small breakout on her left temple & she look at herself naked. There was a small mark on her breasts from rubbing them too hard & she could see a light green tinge left from a bruise by Edward, last time they were together. She sighed as she put her towel around her & walked out of the bathroom.

She collapsed onto her bed before taking a deep breath as she rolled over to her mobile which had a little bit of her juice on it. She wiped it off & placed her mobile on her dresser. Her eyes wander along her room before she got up & walked over to her draws. Picking out a grey tee & grabbing her favourite pairs of jeans, she glanced at the corner where Edward used to watch her. Nothing was there except her poster of an indie band she had liked. She went back to putting on her grey tee then heading out of her room.

Downstairs was quiet as she grabbed a bowl & poured cereal into it. There was a small creak upstairs as Charlie had got out of bed. Bella ignored it and ate her cereal quietly.

* * *

**Do let me know if this is better or not. I have spaced conversations & added more space then usual so you guys shouldn't go cross eye when reading. It's short because I don't particularly know if I am capable of writing lemon like this.**

**I had rang my friend up & she's all for this whenever she got time. So hopefully we can continue this silly nonsense we had started ages ago. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I am not SM & I do not own these characters or the Twilight saga at all. blah blah blah**

**So this is mostly just a long lemon but I don't know if it's right anymore or not. **

**Do let me know if you felt that this was a little... Dull. **

**Just a note, I may not update in the next week or so due to a trip & rocking out to Good Charlotte. :D **

**Cheers guys.**

* * *

As Bella arrived at school, she noted that Edward's car was not there and sighed softly as she continue to make her way into the school. She saw Jessica who look down and approached her.

"Hey." She said, Jessica didn't respond. "Jessica?"

"What? Oh, hi Bella." Jessica finally replied to Bella.

"Is something wrong?" Bella asked as Jessica quickly shook her head. She wanted to ask something else but the bell went & Jessica had started walking to class.

...

The bell for lunch time rang throughout the school as the hallways filled up with students. Bella dumped her bag on the floor and sat down at her friend's usual table. Eric shows up with Angela both sitting a little far apart than usual. Bella gave them a small smile as she began to talk to Angela casually. Mike joined in with a tray of food followed by Jessica who is looking slightly worse than she did this morning. Bella glance at Mike who was pigging out on his lunch, he stopped & glanced at Bella before looking at Jessica who look teary eyes before excusing herself from the table.

Bella look at Angela who shrugged as the bell went off again.

...

Bella was just pulling into the driveway at home when she noticed a figure standing on the porch. There stood Jacob, looking slightly puzzled.

"Jake, why are you here?" Bella said as she hopped out of the truck, she began to speak again but was interrupted by Jacob's lips. He grips her tight as she enjoyed the kiss they shared.

"Jacob?" She said out of breath as she looks confused.

"I...I want you. More than ever Bella." He spoke as he caresses my cheek. He leant in for another kiss as he let his hands explore her back. Bella moans as she kissed him back.

"Jacob" She whispered as he pulled away. Holding her still, he smiled before letting her go. Bella quickly unlocked the door & pulled Jacob in as she kissed him with more passion than ever.

He moaned as Bella pushed him against the wall while kissing. Their hands were all over each other as Jacob picks Bella up & kissed her. She heard a rip when suddenly felt cold as she noticed that Jacob had ripped her top.

His fingers were close to her breasts as she moaned when he bit her bottom lip. She tried to undo her jeans but Jacob had beaten her to the punch & pulled it off before picking her back up against the wall. She could feel his boner poking her as she wrapped her legs around Jacob's body before kissing his neck. She moaned loudly as Jacob shoved one of his hands into her bra and grabbed her breast.

Bella felt Jacob's dick at her entrance as she grips Jacob's shoulders, he thrust into Bella as she moaned loudly. Pumping faster than ever as he took off Bella's bra & began to suck her nipples. Bella gripped his hair as he bit one of her nipples. Then he took her to the kitchen table & lay her down on her back.

Continuing to pump into her as she grips the table tightly while raising her hips to match with Jacob's thrusting. She felt his hand on her breasts again as he twisted it, she yelled in pleasure as she begged Jacob to go faster. Pumping faster & faster, Bella could feel Jacob's dick tightened as he let it burst inside of her. Slowly dripping out of her & down her legs, she moaned as Jacob continued to pump faster & further. She pulled herself closer to Jacob who picked her up & slammed her back into the wall while still pumping.

Both moaning loudly as Bella dugs her nails into Jacob's back, he moaned louder & fasten his pace.  
"Don't stop!" She cried out loudly as she knew she was coming around. "Fuck me! Fuck me harder Jacob!" She yelled as she gripped his shoulders as they moved again, this time to a chair where they swap positions & Bella began to move up & down on his dick. He moaned as he helped her by holding her hips move. Bella's breasts were jumping up & down as Jacob moaned while Bella pants.

The chair slowly creaks under the pressure while Bella shouted out a furniture name as Jacob picks her up again & takes her to the sofa where he took over again. Jacob twisted her nipples once again making her yelled as her stomach tightens as she came. She moaned and pants heavily as Jacob pumps into her. She felt his fingers in her before seeing it covered in her own juice. Jacob placed his fingers in Bella's mouth as she licked them clean. Jacob then rubbed his hands down Bella's breasts as he took himself out of Bella and collapsed next to Bella on the sofa, panting heavily.

Bella slid off the sofa & kneeled in front of Jacob where she placed herself between his legs. She began to work on Jacob's dick as she rubs it before kissing it and placing it into her mouth. She sucked his dick while Jacob moaned in pleasure. She slowly let one of her hands go into her core as she began to work on her while still sucking & toying with Jacob's dick.

Bella felt his dick tighten once again as he yelled out a curse before letting it explode into her mouth. Some dripped out of her mouth & landed on her breasts which she then took her hand out of her core & rubbed the drops over her breasts. Moaning as she bit his dick, Jacob yelled in ecstasy as she continued to work on him. She removed her mouth from his dick & began to climb onto him before positioning herself onto his dick. She began to move up & down again as Jacob grabbed her butt cheeks and gripped them. She moaned as they both work together.

* * *

**I'm just going to leave it there, I can't think of a lot of things for this.**

**Reviews if you want anything added or removed from the story. Yep, I'm leaving you guys**

**in charge of who Bella screws & where from now on. ;D**


	15. Chapter 15

**DC: Obviously not Stephenie Meyer.**

**Okay, so.. Here's Chapt 15. It's actually slowly starting to have a bit of mystery now which is strangely odd because this is just supposed to be a lemony nonsense fanfic. Oh well.**

**I don't particularly like this chapter but then I am tired & haven't really eaten anything all day. I need food to function. **

**Once again, any questions or etc. Feel free to ask me either by review or you can check out my profile page where there's a F.A.Q section just for Bang?**

**Ta.**

* * *

As Bella and Jacob lay on the sofa, panting heavily. She pecks Jacob's lips before feeling his arms around her. "Why do you tease me so, Bella." He whispers as he pulls a strand of hair from her face.

"Tease you?"

"You know how much I... Never mind." He muttered as he lifted his arms from Bella.

"I better get going, there's suppose to be a meeting with the others." He said as he groaned when he got up from the sofa, as Bella remained where she was.

"Is it important?" She asked as she watches Jacob get dress.

Jacob sighed and nodded as he put his shorts on before turning around to face Bella. He lean in to her and kissed her on the corner of her lips before she pulled him down onto her.

"Don't leave." She whispers before she kissed him passionately. She felt his hands move around on her naked body as his tongue explored her mouth. Before she knew it, Jacob got off her & left.

She sighed loudly as she got up and collect her clothes off the floor. She only just notice how much mess they had caused when she started climbing the stairs. Turning around, she went to the kitchen & grabbed a wet sponge before wiping down everywhere they had been.

After 40 minutes of cleaning up, Bella finally went upstairs & into the shower.

...

As soon as Bella pulled a top over her head, someone knocked on the door downstairs. She quickly pulled up a pair of her boxers shorts & went to answer the door.

Slowly opening the door, Bella saw no one at the door but just for a moment. She swears she saw a dark figure near a tree on the other side of the street. She closes the door quickly and locked it before walking over to the phone to call Charlie.

"Hey, um. Dad, when will you be home?" She asked as her dad mumbled through the phone about a domestic disturbance case over the other side of Forks. "Oh okay... Bye then." She muttered as she hangs up & dialled the Cullen's only to hear their answering machine.

She ran her hand through her hair as she took a deep breath and told herself to stop being paranoid. She went over to the kitchen & began to make a light meal before gasping when she saw a face in the window. She dropped a plate which shattered everywhere as she ran to the phone. Ignoring the pain in her foot, she punched in Jacob's number hoping he would pick up.

"Come on, come on! Pick up damn it." She muttered as she got nothing, she tried ringing Cullen's family again but once again, answering machine picks up. She dialled her Dad's number again but it went to his voicemail. She threw the phone away from her & grabbed her car keys before running to her truck. "Come on, come on." She panicked as she tried to unlock her door but broke the key off. "No!" She shouted as she ran back inside, locking the door & running to the bathroom. Locking it behind her as she hid in the shower with the curtain closes.

"This isn't happening." She kept repeating to herself over & over, she could see there was blood coming out of her foot as she slid down to the ground & look at her right foot as she pulled out a big chunk of the shattered plate. She whimpers in pain when she finally took it out as her foot began to bleed more. She peeped outside of the curtain to see that the door was still locked and quickly grabbed a hand towel from the basin before applying pressure to her foot.

She had a few tears rolling down her cheek as she began to sing a song softly that her Mum would sing when she had nightmares.

"Bella?" A voice spoke as she raised her head up from her knee.

"Bella?" The voice shouted as the stairs creak before she saw the bathroom door handle moving. She whimpers as she got up from the floor in pain.

"Are you alright, Bella? It's me, Jacob." He spoke as she tried to get out of the shower without slipping on the blood. She then collapsed onto the door as she unlocked it. Jacob quickly grabbed her before she could collapse onto the ground as he picked her up.

"Are you alright? What happened?" He asked as he saw Bella's feet.

"Come on; let's get you to the kitchen." He spoke as he carried her downstairs to the kitchen & laid her onto the bench away from the shattered plate.

"What happened?" He asked as he raised Bella's chin. Her eyes met his.

"I saw someone at the window but before that, a shadow among the trees on the other side of the street." She said before raising her fingers to wipe away a tear.

"I just... I just got so paranoid. I couldn't get a hold of anyone, I tried to leave but I broke my key in the truck's lock." She spoke very quickly as she shivered from the cold.

"'I'll get the guys to swing by & check out the areas for scents." Jacob said before pausing as he heard Charlie's car pulled in. He walked in the house & saw Bella with Jacob as his expression shown a little shock as he went over to Bella.

"What on Earth happened?" He asked as Bella face Jacob hoping he could explain but he just look a bit puzzled too.

Bella sighed and explained everything, by the time she finished Charlie had the phone in his hand & calling the police station.

"I don't think they can do much." Jacob whispers in Bella's ear as she looks up to him in confusion before he sighed & mumbled something about bandages.

"How are you feeling?" Charlie asked Bella as she shrugged.

"Fine." She replied as Jacob came back with some medical things for Bella's foot. She sighed as Jacob wrapped her right foot with bandage.

"Thank you." Bella spoke softly as Jacob look up & smiled but Bella could see he was worried. Jacob helped her off the bench & let her use his support as they both walk to the sofa. After a few minutes, there was a knock on the door and Charlie let the police came in. They noted everything down & said they'll keep an eye out. Charlie let them out to scope around the place for evidence while Bella & Jacob remained on the sofa.

"I should've stayed." Jacob whispers as Bella look at him with a sad face.

"Stay with me tonight?" She asked.

Jacob said nothing & kissed her forehead. Bella closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth from Jacob's body as she began to doze off. Jacob noticed her falling asleep & whispers something to her as he closed his eyes too.

Charlie came back inside to see the pair asleep as he smiled before grabbing a blanket for them and switching the lights off.


	16. Chapter 16

**DC: Most definitely not Stephenie Meyer **

**Here's Chapter 16, two chapters in one day. Aren't you guys lucky duckys. ;)**

**Remember, F.A.Q section on Bang? on my profile if you got any questions or you can leave a message/review if you got questions.**

**Cheers!**

* * *

The phone rings as Bella rolled over her bed to reach it.

"Hello?" She mumbled half asleep as she rubbed her eyes.

"How's your foot?" A voice asked over the phone.

Bella suddenly sat up as she recognised the voice.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked loudly before lowering her voice as she heard Charlie snoring resume.

"Hush, sweet Bella. Wouldn't want to wake your father now?" The voice spoke as Bella switched her lamp on. "I am disappointed in you for telling the police as well as that Mutt about me." He spoke as Bella shivered.

"You're a creep." She spoke loudly again as the voice laugh over the phone.

"I do enjoy watching you every moment of the day. The way your hair shines in the sun, your pale ivory skin and your beautiful eyes are like a window into your soul. To be touch by your gentle hands like you do with Jacob & Edward. It makes me jealous because you'll never touch me in that way but one day Bella. You will be mine." The voice spoke as Bella felt disgusted by him.

"Leave me alone!" She shouted into the phone before throwing it at the wall where it fell apart. She heard the floorboard creaks as Charlie burst into the room as Bella held herself with her knees to her chest.

"What happened?" He asked with a worried face.

Bella just stare at the phone before answering Charlie's question.

"Why won't he leave me alone?" Bella shouted as she began to cry softly. Charlie looks slightly awkward before sitting next to Bella and taking her into his arms.

"We'll find him soon." He whispers as he hugged her.

...

Bella went to school like it was any other normal day for her. Her foot had healed and she was glad she could walk in both of her sneakers after her incident. The classes were dull as she began to doodle in one of her books, wishing she could see Edward already but knew she won't for another month. She received an email from Alice the day before yesterday & Alice reassured Bella that they were in no danger but just merely helping out the other vampire clan and wouldn't be in Forks till the end of the month.

She sighed deeply as she made swirls in her book before the bell went off for the end of the day. She walked out of the school and saw Jacob outside the front of the school with her truck. Bella smiled at Jacob who was grinning.

"You fixed it." She said as she hugged him as a thank you.

"Ah, it wasn't much. I also managed to find the spare key for it too so you can drive it now without hot wiring it." Jacob spoke as he handed her key to her truck.

...

Bella drove to Jacob's house and came to a stop as Jacob look at her.

"Do you want to come inside?" He asked Bella.

"Sure, I got nothing better to do." She replied as she turned the engine off and stepped out of her truck. They both walk up to the house as Jacob held her hand for a brief moment before letting it go.

"Is something wrong?" Bella asked him as he sighed softly before reaching for her hand again.

"I'm worried about you." He said as he looks into her eyes.

"The stalker?" Bella asked curiously as Jacob nodded his head.

"I'm beginning to think this guy isn't human. We can't find his scent anywhere on the property not even on the tree that you mentioned." He spoke before pausing as he realised Bella was hiding something. "What is it?" He asked.

"He called me again." Bella whispers.

"When?"

"About four this morning. I'm scared, Jacob." Bella whispers as she grips Jacob's hand. He pulled her close to his body.

"We'll find him." He said before Bella pulled away from him with tears in her eyes.

"He... He knows what you are." She spoke as Jacob face became puzzled.

"How does he know?" Jacob said but Bella shook her head. "What else did he say?"

"Creepy things about me like the way my hair shines." Bella sniff as she wiped away a tear as Jacob pulls her back into his arms.

"Come on; let's get you inside before you'll freeze." Jacob said.

"How can I freeze when you're a walking heater?" Bella joked as they both went inside.

"Did you want anything to eat or drink?" Jacob offered but Bella just shook her head as she lean against a wall.

"Jacob?" Bella whispers as she walks towards him.

"Yes, Bella?" He answered as he felt her arms wrapped around him and her lips lightly touch his lips.

"Kiss me." Bella whispered as Jacob kissed her softly. They both found their way to Jacob's bed & began to undress each other slowly. Bella's hands were on Jacob's chest as he gently laid her down onto her back.

They continued kissing each other as Bella felt Jacob entered her. Jacob slowly pumps into her as they continued to kiss. Bella ran her fingers through his hair as he rubbed one of his hands onto her breast, before moving his hands to her back. Bella pulled away from Jacob's lips to moan as she takes a breather. Jacob kissed along Bella's shoulders as she holds him. Jacob speed up his pace a little as Bella moaned softly before meeting Jacob's lips again.

She felt a small tightness inside her before releasing herself. Moaning a little louder, Jacob suddenly became tighter as he let himself go as well. They both resumed kissing each other passionately before finishing up. Jacob had emerged from Bella then he cuddled her as she dozed off peacefully.


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, so this is only a short one but it's like 2am here & my pinkies are going numb from the cold.. It's a weird feeling actually. **

**Anyway, ****reviews if you got any Qs or requests or just to criticise me, whatever. Go for it.**

**.**

**DC: So not Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Bella woke up to darkness as she quickly remembered where she was. There were voices outside of the bedroom as Bella turned around to see that Jacob wasn't there anymore but there was her clothes in a neat pile. Quickly, she got dressed and tried to brush her hair so it look a little more neater before leaving the bedroom.

She saw Billy who look concerned, follow by Sam and Jacob who just stopped talking as soon as they realised Bella was in the room.

"Hey guys... What's going on?" Bella spoke as she yawned. She saw that Sam had a serious face on when he glance at her before giving Jacob a look.

"I'll leave it to you." Sam said as he left the house, leaving Bella slightly more confused.

"Jacob. Why don't you escort Bella to her truck." Billy spoke as he nodded his head towards Bella before wheeling out of the room.

"Okay, is it me or is there something wrong?" Bella asked as Jacob put his arm around her shoulders.

"We got some bad news." Jacob spoke as he opened the door for Bella as she walked through into the chilly night. "We came across a body of a local fisherman who had washed up on the beach." He said as Bella's eyes widen.

"We picked up your stalker's scent on the fisherman boat when the police had it towed into the docks." Jacob spoke as Bella's mouth opened.

"Was it a..." Bella tried to ask but Jacob interrupted her with a nod.

"Sam was here, explaining that Seth had caught the stalker's scent but no one had heard from him since. The pack is leaving soon to go find him." Jacob spoke with a worried expression.

"Go. Find him, Jacob. I'll be fine." Bella told him as she started walking to her truck. She felt Jacob grab her hand as she turned around. Jacob gave her a kiss on her cheek before he pulled away.

"Always check the shadows." He whispered as he gave her a quick peck on her lips before letting her hop into her truck. Bella felt sad to see Jacob so concerned for her as well as Seth who she hoped was safe. She started her truck and began to drive off. Quickly glancing at her mirror, she saw Jacob transformed into a wolf before he disappeared into the woods. She sighed as she drove out of La Push & towards home.

As she pulled into her driveway, she saw Charlie's car already there as she turned her truck off and sighed softly as she reached for her mobile on the passenger seat. Suddenly, Bella felt slightly uneasy as she quickly scanned the areas including the shadows among the house & trees. She took a deep breath as she opened the truck door but as soon as she did so, she had a really bad feeling. Quickly slamming the door & locking it. Bella quickly flash the headlights of her truck several times, hoping Charlie would see it. As soon as Bella flashed the headlights, the glass in the window shattered as an arm grabbed Bella. She screamed and kicked as she got pulled out through the window.

"No! Noo!" She shouted as she felt another arm around her before a cloth covered her mouth as she tried to resist. She tried to bite the hand through the cloth but was unsuccessful as she began to feel drowsy then all went black.


	18. Chapter 18

**DC: Not Stephenie Meyer**

**Okay, sorry guys but another short one. This is actually sort of based from Jacob's POV but I don't know.. I mean... Whatever..**

**This might be a little confusing as I haven't read the books in a while now & had to wikipedia some of the characters names so if this chapter is out of place from the actual story of Twilight, my bad but then...**

**It is fanfic. So I pretty much can control the story & plot (haha, what plot right?) even if it's messy.**

* * *

There were howls through the night from the wolf pack as they search for Seth who had been missing for more than several hours after catching a scent of an unwanted visitor. Jacob was paired with Leah as they searched for her younger brother. She made a soft whine sound as she sniffed desperately for Seth. Suddenly a howl filled the night from Embry as the pair race towards him. Sam & Jared showed up followed by Paul as Embry acknowledged them all.

Embry whine softly as he looked up into a tree where two dark figures were. One of them was Quil who morphed back into a human and was holding Seth unconscious body.

"He's still alive." He shouted as he tried to carry him down the tree as gently as possible. By the time they both touched the ground, Embry had also morphed back into human form as he gave Quil a hand as they placed Seth onto Sam's back before he had took off. The pair morphed back into wolf form and followed Sam back to La Push.

...

By the time the rest of the pack had reached Sam's house, Seth was being treated by Emily who told Sam that none of the injuries are serious. Jacob suddenly thought of Bella and race to her.

As he approached the Swan house, he noticed a flashing light as Charlie stood outside with the police. Jacob saw the truck & the shattered glass as he ran over to Charlie who looks terrible.

"This is a crime scene." A police said as he blocked off Jacob before Charlie told him to let go.

"Where's Bella?" Jacob said as Charlie shook his head sadly as Jacob began to run his hands through his hair.

"I heard her scream but she was nowhere to be seen." Charlie whispered as Jacob glance at her truck. He sniffed the air as he picked up the Chloroform scent as well as Bella but not the kidnapper's. He excused himself from Charlie and race back to Sam's house as he brought upon the bad news.

...

"I'm going to look for her." Jacob said as Sam shouted him down.

"You can't do anything. There's no scent Jacob and even if there was, it's too late. The rain will wash it away in an hour."

"I can try." Jacob argued back.

"You're a fool, Jacob. She was never going leave that leech. I say let her be." Leah muttered as Jacob began to lose his cool.

"Shut up Leah." Quil said loudly.

"I'm going, whether you approve or not. I was the last one to see her and I just can't leave her especially to another vampire who will kill her." Jacob spoke as he got up. Sam sighed before looking at Quil.

"Go with him, report back if there's a scent and Jacob." Sam looks at him before continuing. "Do not go after the vampire without back up." Jacob nodded as Quil got up and they both ran into the night, searching for Bella.

**...**

* * *

**What's that Review Button? You feel a little neglected? Oh no, that's no good!**

**Shall I punish the readers?**

**No? Are you sure Review Button?**

**Okay, well if you say so.**

**Review button says he miss you & wouldn't mind if you drop by from times to time.**

**[I'm only playing around but remember, any questions or to criticise my work or just to say "keep up the work." just hit review. ;) ]**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay, so here's a new chapter but be warned that this chapter is way too graphic opposed to the others. Definitely R+ material.**

**It's just.. Yeah. I had trouble writing this chapter because of it.**

**Once again, not Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Bella groaned as she recovered from the chloroform and pulled herself up from the ground. Still feeling groggy, she took one step at a time through the dimly lit room.

"Ah, you're awake." A voice spoke as Bella freeze with her eyes widening.

"Who are you?" She whispers as she tried to find the person who had spoken but could not see anything that was moving.

"What do you want from me?" She asked but she did not hear from the kidnapper till she felt a weird vibe from behind her.

"It's not me who wants you." He whispers as Bella turned around to face him. She gasps as she saw her kidnapper's face. He was handsome except for his disfiguring scar on his left cheek which went all the way past his collar & under his shirt. Bella assumed that he could not be any older then her as he glance at Bella before to another direction.

"Don't get too attach. She's only a toy." A voice spoke as another man step in with a smirk as he walk towards Bella.

"Hello, Bella." He said as his eyes studies Bella's body before meeting her eyes.

"You can leave us, Will." He ordered.

The guy hesitated before nodding his head as he took his departure. The stranger raised his hand to Bella's cheek before stroking them. Bella moves away from his hand as the stranger quickly moved his hand to her arm.

"You know what we're capable of?" He spoke as his grips tightened on her arm.

Bella nodded as he smirked before letting her go.

"Excellent. No need to explain what we are and you should know better than to cross me." He said as he began to circle Bella, studying her more.

Bella body then tensed up as she felt his breath on her neck.

"Your scent is sweet like the first morning of spring." He whispers as he pulled Bella's hair away from her neck.

"Don't." She whispers as he gave out a small laugh before facing her again. Bella began to open her mouth to speak when she gasp as she felt a sharp sting to her cheek.

"You'll speak when I tell you so." He demanded as Bella held her hand to where the pain was, slowly fading into numbness. Suddenly, she was pushed to a wall with the stranger pressing against her body. His eyes stare intensely into hers as he let one hand go under her shirt where she felt his icy cold hand groped her breasts.

"Please, don't." She whimpered as she winced loudly as the force of his hand slapped her again.

Her shirt suddenly rips as well as her jeans, leaving her standing against the wall in her bra & underwear. Shivering from the cold, she saw nothing but lust in the stranger's eyes as he held a small knife in his hand. He smiled as Bella's eyes widen and her mouth opened. He held the knife against her neck, the blade pressing into her skin as she whimpers.

She felt a small pain followed by a cold touch from the stranger's mouth as he licked the blood from the small cut. His hands grips Bella's shoulders as he pressed his mouth onto the wound while Bella gasped as she felt him try to suck the blood before he loosen his grip. She gasped loudly as he cut her above her breast and let the blood drip down into her bra. Wincing as she tried to control her tears. She felt her bra strap snapped as he cut it before letting the bra fall off her now bloodied breasts. His tongue was like icicle as he licked the blood from her breasts & up towards the cut. Bella screamed when she felt the knife cut her again near her belly button as he continued to lick the blood off her.

She felt her underpants fall down to her ankles as she bit her lips. She was shaking, not from the coldness of his body but from fear as she felt his hands on her lower back as he pulled her away from the wall & onto a table nearby. Bella landed with a thud as he cleaned her stomach before feeling his hands on her thigh as he spread them.

"Please." She begged as he place a rope around her ankles to keep them apart before moving to her wrists, so her body was spread like an X. She began to sob a little as he picked the knife up again and lightly touch Bella's body with it, tracing it down from her breasts to her lower stomach.

She felt another sharp pain from the knife on her stomach as she laid there bleeding. He got placed his hands onto her hips as he placed his dick in position before plunging into her so far that Bella screamed from shock as he fucked her so hard. He was grunting with each pump into her as she moaned from the pain. Bella began to feel dizzy as she looked away from him in tears as he continued to pump into her so roughly. His fingers moved to the cut above her breasts, Bella cried out as he dug his nails into the cut.

"Please! Please, stop!" She cried as he grabbed the knife and made another cut, this time a little deeper than the others on her right breast as Bella screamed in pain. Trying to squirm as much as she could, she managed to free her left wrist and attempted to push him off her. He grabbed her wrist and slammed it onto the table with full force. She screamed as he grips it so tight that she was sure the bones was going to break under his pressure. She continued to cry out loudly as he fucked her.

After what felt like hours to Bella, the stranger finally withdrawn himself from Bella's core and licked the blood off her breast as he cleaned all the blood off Bella's body. Bella was out of it, staring into space as she let tears rolled down her face in silent as she felt the ropes cut loose from her wrists & ankles. She didn't move at all.

"Maria!" He shouted as he moved away from Bella & grabbed his pants. A young girl, dressed in a small black dress entered the room with fear in her eyes as she nodded towards him before eyeing Bella. The stranger left the room as Bella remained still before feeling a warmth touch to her arm as she saw Maria.

Maria helped Bella off the table & head over to a small bathroom in the corner of the room where Maria cleaned Bella's wounds with a sad expression as Bella cried silently.

* * *

**I don't know if I particularly like how this came out. My friend was like, "You won't be comfortable writing stuff like this but you just gotta push through."**

**Also, my friend actually revealed me the stalker's ID & I was like...**

**"No waaay! Jasper is too rad for this!" So we changed it to a new character, sorry guys if you were disappointed.**

**Review please. I want to hear your thought on this.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Obviously not S.M**

**Sorry, I haven't been updating as much as I was expecting to. **

**I score a new job for a while then I quit because it was too much stress.**

**So now I got nothing better to do but type this up. **

**Sorry it's short but I'll post C 21 tonight.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

As Bella sobs silently before wincing from each cut that Maria tends to with a wet cloth. She caught Maria hand on hers as a sign of comfort before rinsing out the bloody cloth. Bella realised that there was warmth within her touch.

"Are you... Are you human?" Bella asked as Maria nodded before raising the wet cloth to Bella's cuts.

"But... I don't understand?" Bella asked as Maria look up to Bella's face before to the door where stood the man who Bella first saw before. Maria got up & bows her head slightly before leaving Bella alone with the man.

"She's a mute." He spoke as his eyes falls onto Bella's naked body, he took a step closer but Bella moved slightly.

He stared at Bella for a moment before reaching for her wrist. She quickly snaps her wrist back.

"Please, just leave me." She whispers as she let a tear fall down her cheek. He reached out for Bella's face as she flinched and shut her eyes tight. She felt a cool touch stroke her cheek as she opens her eyes to find him kneeling before her with curiosity in his expression.

"I'm Will." He spoke as he waited for Bella to say something but she didn't. He sighed.

He got up before taking one last look at Bella as he left her in the small bathroom. Bella began to cry again as she wiped her tears away and took a deep breath in. She found a jacket hanging near the shower & took it. It was too big for her but she didn't care. She only wishes that Edward, Jacob or just someone to find her already.

She sniffed as she buttoned up the jacket jumping from fright as Maria stepped into the bathroom. She gestured Bella to follow as they walk out of the bathroom, past the table where Bella wished she didn't look but couldn't help it. Her eyes filled with tears again as she look away. They left the room and down a rather long hallway, after passing many doors. They finally stopped in front of one where Maria gave Bella a sad look before knocking on the door.

"Enter." A voice spoke as Maria opened the door & lead Bella inside. The two vampires were talking about something before ending their discussion as Maria & Bella approached them.

"Maria, what is she wearing? That is no proper attire for our guest!" The vampire shouted at Maria. Her eyes widen in fear but she stood her ground. Bella stood there awkwardly as Will, the one who was with her in the bathroom stepped forward. Preventing the dominate vampire from moving a step closer to Maria.

"Not in front of her." Will said in a strong tone as he rested his hand on his shoulders. The vampire still looks anger as he tightens his fists before releasing it.

"Leave." He demanded as Maria nodded her head & left the room quietly.

"Now, sit." He told Bella who obeyed immediately as she took a seat at the other end of the table. Will sat down as well as the dominating Vampire. A tear fell down Bella's cheeks as she tried to look away from him, shuddering at the memory of it.

"Leave." He spoke as Will glanced at Bella before standing up.

As Will left Bella alone with the vampire, she began to breathe shallowly as her heart beats a little faster.


	21. Chapter 21

**Not Stephenie Meyer etc, etc.**

**See, I told you guys that I'll get Chapter 21 up shortly. :D**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"You're afraid of me." He spoke with a smirk as he crossed his arms.

Bella remained quiet as she sat still in her chair. There was nothing but silence between the two as Bella felt his gazing eyes wander upon her. After several minutes of staring at the table, Bella glance up to see his eyes staring intensely into hers before she look away hastily.

She looks up once more, only to see that he was not in his seat anymore. She felt a cold firm grip on her shoulders as he sniffed her hair. She shivered as he moved his hand from her shoulders down her arm, leaving her Goosebumps everywhere. Suddenly her chair tilted & she was facing him.

He stared into Bella's eyes before leaning in and kissed her soft lips. Bella did nothing as he pulled away from her with an angry expression.

"Kiss me." He demanded as Bella stared at him with a blank expression.

He grabbed Bella's hair & tugged it as she gasped.

"Kiss me." He whispered.

Bella dare not refused him this time as her lips approach his. Instantly feeling warmth in his lips, he loosens his grip on Bella as she kissed him.

Bella found his hand stroking her arm again as she stopped kissing him. He stared at her but with a hint of kindness showing. He pulled Bella out of her chair as she felt his lips again on hers. His right arm was holding her up as his left hand crept under the jacket to her perky breasts. Bella felt the nipples harden as she raised her hand to his chest.

She could feel his tongue inside of her mouth as he continued kissing her. Bella gasped as she moved her mouth away from his when she knew where his hand was and she was right. She felt a cold finger entering her core as she whimpered softly before feeling the vampire's lips on hers again. Slowly twirling inside of her, she gripped his shoulders as he entered three more fingers. His eyes were staring into hers as they still kissed.

She winced as her eyes closed when he had starting pumping his fingers in & out of her. He did not stop as he continued to pick up the pace & kissing Bella. She continued to wince as she tried to push him away from her mouth.

He took out his fingers & place Bella in front of his cock, her eyes widened as she tried to push him but it did nothing as she wailed loudly as she felt him inside of her. The pain was throbbing as Bella started crying, his hand was pulling Bella's hair again as his lips met hers again. He picked up his pace as Bella was muffled by him kissing intensely, she starting hitting his shoulders but he just ignored it.

Suddenly Bella bit his lips forcing him to pull away from her mouth. As Bella starting sobbing and pushing him off, he was still pumping into her roughly as she wailed again.

"Please!" She begged as he just went faster. She felt a heavy pressure on her upper body as everything starting spinning. He gripped his right arm, pulling her closer to his body.

"Please." She whispered as she let the pressure fall and everything went pitch black.

* * *

**Reviews !**


	22. Chapter 22

**Shazam!**

** Here's Chapter 22, enjoy!**

**DC: Obviously not Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

When Bella recovered, she found herself on the floor with Maria next to her, lying lifeless. She gasps in shock as Maria's eyes stared at her. There were loud noises in the room next to her as Bella crawled under the table, whimpering. Her legs felt sticky as Bella tried to remember what happened before she had fainted. She could still hear noises as she pulled herself together and tried to take deep breath.

Suddenly, it went quiet. Bella look towards the door & hope that no one will come but she was wrong. There stood a person, panting in the doorway. She held her breath as the person walked in, laughing as they stopped in front of the table.

"You forget. I can hear your heart beating." The person spoke.

A hand grabbed Bella's leg and pulled her out, Bella screamed as she tried to grab hold of the table's leg but it was useless.

"No! No." She shouted as she tried to kick him.

He growled as he pinned her to the floor & bared his teeth. Bella pants as he stared into her eyes and she gasped as he dug his finger nails into her wrists. He pulled Bella from the ground as she tried to control her fear.

"Let me go." She whispered as he tightened his grasp on her wrists, which went numb.

He then slammed her back on the ground, she let out a moan as she felt her back throbs & her head was dizzy. Then the weight of his body was lifted as Bella saw Will throwing him across the room. He snarled at him before charging towards the vampire.

Bella quickly crawled back under the table and clutched the leg tightly as she saw Will fight him.

He slammed Will into the wall as he bit his upper arm causing Will to roar with pain before being pushed off.

"You can't win, Will." He chuckled as Will tried to take him down. Bella was still under the table when the vampire had bumped into the table causing her to shriek as she crawled out from under the table & tried to make a run for the door. She was almost there when she saw Will struggling to push the vampire off him.

She bit her lips as she decided to get involved & grabbed a chair. She swings the chair at the vampire who snarled at her as Will grabbed his head & gave it a twist. There was a loud howl from him as Will decapitate his head. Bella stood there in shock as Will destroyed the vampire into pieces.

He grabbed a lit torch from the wall & threw it at the pile, watching it catch fire as the body perishes. He then glances at Bella who hasn't moved since she saw Will destroyed the vampire.

"Are you alright?" He spoke as Bella nodded as she glances over to Maria's corpse.

"What happened?" She asked as she felt Will's presence by her side.

"Maria heard you and she went in. Jaq killed her with a single strike." Will answered.

"Jaq?" Bella whispers.

"Yes, that was his name" Will reply as he looks back at the burning fire.

"We better leave" Will spoke as the walls were engulfing by flame. He held his hand out in front of Bella who hesitated before taking it. They both ran out of the room as Bella let Will pull her.

The pair managed to escape within moments of the place collapsing behind them. Bella shivered as she felt the cold breeze blowing against her. She took a deep breath in as she looks behind to see the rubble burning.

"Here" Will spoke as he offered her his coat which had a tear in the sleeve after the fight.

"You need to go home" He spoke as he faces her. He could see the bruises coming out lightly on her skin as she looks up to him. His face was filled with sadness as he raised his hand to pull back a strand from her face.

"What about you?" Bella asked as he shooks his head.

"I do not know. Perhaps I will return to England once more" He answered.

"Hold on, I'll take you to the nearest town" He added as he held his hand to Bella who grasps it as they ran past trees. Everything was blurry till he stopped suddenly in front of a small white medical clinic.

"Thank you." Bella whispered before he nodded and left her in front of the building.

* * *

**Sorry guys, I got stuck with trying to end the whole stalker/kidnapper drama. I wasn't really happy with this chapter..**

**Please review!**


	23. Chapter 23

She stared off in the direction where Will had disappeared and sighed softly as she felt a tear slide down her cheek. She rubs it off and pushed the door to the clinic open. There was a gasp from the receptionist who quickly attended to Bella's side and called for help as Bella just dazed off while she was being tend to.

A few hours later of giving her statements to the police and thanking the clinic once more, she found herself in a police car heading back towards Forks. Bella was trying to block the recent events in her mind as she stared out the window, watching trees blurring past her.

"Here we are, miss. Forks." The driver spoke as he pulled over to the local police station where Bella's father stood outside the door.

As soon as the car had stopped, Bella jumped out and hugged her father. She couldn't hold it back anymore as she cried into Charlie's shirt.

Charlie was shushing her as he steered her into his office. "Bella, it'll be okay now. I won't let you out of my sight"

Bella just held Charlie closer as he tries to put her into the chair in front of his desk.

"Bella, please" He spoke as Bella loosen her grips and slid into the chair with her hands on her eyes.

He sighed as he sat next to her, Bella sniffed as she tried to hold back her tears.

There was an argument going outside of the office's door as Bella removed her hands and pulled her hair back from her face. She took a deep breath as she tries to listen to the commotion outside.

"I'm afraid I can't let you through, sir"

"Just let me through, damn it. I have to see her, please!" a male voice spoke loudly as he groaned before barging through the door.

"Bella" Jacob cried out as he rushes over by her side and kneeled in front of her.

"Are you..." He sighed as he held her hand. "We tried to find you but... I'm just glad you're safe again" He spoke as Bella look at him with teary eyes.

She wailed as she collapsed into his arms. She was sobbing loudly and tried to speak but only mumbled words came out of her mouth.

"Shh" Jacob spoke as he comforts Bella. He looks up to Charlie who nodded at him before leaving the office.

"Bella, who did this to you?" Jacob spoke sternly as Bella hiccupped as she tried to hold herself back again.

"A... A... A vam..." She stuttered before wailing loudly again as she drops her head into Jacob's chest.

"I'm here now" Jacob whispers as he held her close as she continued to cry.

There was knock on the office's door as Charlie return with a grim expression.

"Sorry Jacob but it's time for Bella to go home" He spoke as Bella quiets down to a small occasional sniff.

"I want to go with her" He spoke as Charlie sighed then nodded his head in approval.

"I'll bring the car around" Charlie said as he left the room again.

"Bella" Jacob whispers as he tries to get Bella to look up at him. She refused to as she huddles into him closer.

"I... I" She mumbled as Jacob sighed softly. Slowly he placed his hands around Bella and lifted her from the ground gently onto her feet.

As soon as they got to the house, Bella began to shiver with fear when she saw her truck.

"Shh, it'll be okay" Jacob spoke as he held her hand tight. Together, they left the car and made their way into the house.

"Bella?" Charlie spoke as he laid a hand onto her shoulders. "Why don't you get some rest" He said as she nodded quietly.

Jacob escorted her up to her room and helped her into bed.

"Please don't go" She whispers as she grips Jacob's hand. He could feel that she was afraid and vulnerable.

"I won't" He said softly as he lay down by her side. She gazed into his eyes before letting another tear fall. She sniffed quietly as Jacob kissed her head as she closed her eyes and let herself fall into a deep slumber.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author Note:**

**Sorry for the serious delay, guess I wasn't that keen on continuing the story back in 2011. Anyway, these chapters are just little things to pass**

**the time away since I've got nothing better to do so they'll be publish at random times. **

**Reviews would be nice since I feel really rusty with writing right now so I could do with some tips/advices/criticism, please.**

**Enjoy!**

**DC: Not SM**

* * *

Bella woke up to the sound of Jacob's snoring as she slowly got out of the bed.

"Bella" Jacob moaned softly as he rolled over to the other side.

She could see the sunlight creeping through her curtains as she walks past it towards the bathroom.

She closed the door quietly and turn on the water in the shower as she stripped in front of the mirror.  
She exhaled as she saw the damages on her. Bruises were visible all over her shoulders, a few cuts were covered up but Bella peeled off the bandages.

She winced as she ran a finger over the cut above her navel as she let hatred and sadness fill her.

She threw a bottle of soap at the mirror, causing it to crack as she wails loudly before collapsing on the floor.

Jacob burst into the bathroom as he saw Bella naked on the floor. Immediately, he saw all the cuts and bruises on her as he gave out a small gasp out of shock.

"Go away" She cried out as she tried to throw an object at him but missed due to her shakiness.

"Bella, please" Jacob spoke softly as he tries to kneel by her but Bella pushed him.

"Don't" She shouted as she pushed away his hands. She couldn't control it anymore as she let out another loud cry before sobbing uncontrollably. Jacob took the opportunity to grab her and just held her in his arms.

"Bella, it's okay" He whispers as he slowly rock Bella like a baby.

"No.. It's not" She whispers as she continues to shake and sob.

He kissed her forehead gently as he cradles her.

Eventually Bella had calm down but continues to shake as Jacob shifted her around.

Bella could see that Jacob was saddened by her current state as she let out another small cry as she hugged him.

"Jacob" She cried out softly as she felt his arms around her once more.

"Bella, it's alright as long as you're safe. That's all that matters to me" He spoke softly. Bella pulled herself from him and look into his eyes. She sighed softly as she nodded.

Jacob got up and lifted Bella up from the ground as he carried her back to the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed as he went to grab a blanket from the cupboard. As he return, Bella could see that he was gazing upon her injuries.

Immediately feeling ashamed and guilty by her appearance, Bella felt more tears building up as Jacob realised what he was doing.

"Bella, I..." He muttered as he wrapped the blanket around her.

"I still love you" He spoke as Bella stare at him; she was still trying to hold back her tears.

She pulled the blanket closer to her as she shifted further from Jacob.

"Bella"

She felt Jacob's hand on her arm as he pulled her back towards him.

"You don't need to hide from me" He whispers as he began to pull the blanket from Bella and threw it aside as he gently laid Bella onto her back. He kissed her lips tenderly before moving down her naked body and began kissing every little injury Bella had that was visible.

Bella sniffed as Jacob returned to her lips and gave it a more passionate kiss.

"Jacob I...I'm sorry about before" She spoke quietly as Jacob pulled her up and into his embrace.

"It's okay" He replied as Bella lay her head onto his chest and listen to his gentle heart beats. She began to doze off again.

By the time Bella had woken up, it was dark and Jacob was still by her side. She sighed softly as she huddled up closer to his warmth body. Only, it wasn't warm. It was icy. There was a cruel laughter coming from him as he rolled over to reveal that it wasn't Jacob but Jaq.

Bella tried to scream but Jaq reacted quick enough to cover her mouth.

Bella squirmed against him till she had fallen off the bed, free from Jaq's grips.

She gave out a scream as she tried to get up but couldn't. Something was stopping her.

"Bella" Jacob shouted as he shook her till she had finally opened her eyes.

She was breathing heavily as she look around with her eyes widen. She could still hear Jaq's laughter ringing through her mind as Jacob gave her a worried look.

Suddenly, Bella started crying softly again.

"It was just a dream, Bella. Nothing more" Jacob whispers as he pulled a strand of hair from Bella's face. She nodded, she wanted to get up but didn't have the energy to so she stayed with Jacob on her bed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jacob asked as Bella immediately began to shake from fear.

"No" She cried out as Jacob reached for Bella's hands and it calm Bella down instantly.

He gently left Bella a kiss on her hand as she curled up with him. It was relieving for her to have something comforting as Jacob but slowly she started to remember that she had Edward as well.


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: Just a heads up that this chapter is rather long and**

**I honestly do not have a clue how to space it out more **

**because every time I save it in draft mode, FF kicks in & just removes them.**

**If you guys know, do share via review. **

* * *

The sun shone through Bella's windows as she rolled over to face Jacob who was lying next to her on the bed. She smiled kindly towards Jacob who was still asleep.

"I can feel you smiling at me, Bella" Jacob muttered as she was startled by him.

"Sorry" She mumbled as Jacob opened his eyes to see Bella gazing into his deeply.

"What's on your mind?" He asked with a small smile that made Bella feel safer.

"I.. I need to shower" She mumbled as Jacob's smile dropped.

"Bella, I-" Jacob was cut off by Bella raising her finger to his lips.

"I will be fine" She spoke as she got up from her bed but quickly hopped back on and gave Jacob a small kiss.

She quickly grabbed her towel and closed the bathroom door behind her. The first thing she noticed was the mirror but she look away quickly, banishing that memory from resurfacing instantly. She turned on the taps in the shower as she took off her clothes. She did her best not to look into the cracked mirror but there was this nagging feeling at the back of her mind, begging her to look once.

She sighed quietly as she turned away from the shower and faced the mirror. She was somewhat surprised to see the bruises disappearing quickly but she saw the cuts and a tear fell down her cheek.

Suddenly anger washes over her, she hated the scars and the person who did this to her. She clenched her palms and just wanted to punch something. There was a warm touch on her right arm as she turned to see Jacob standing there with a worried look.

"I'm fine" Bella spoke as she gave Jacob a weak smile.

"No, you're not" Jacob replied as he pulled her into his arms once again. She let a few more tears fall as Jacob kissed her head.

"Come on" He spoke softly as he pulled Bella towards the shower and they both climbed into the warm rushing water. Bella let the water wash away her tears as Jacob kissed her shoulders. Bella turned around to face Jacob. She held his hands and stood on her toes to kiss Jacob's warm soft lips.

Jacob returned the kiss passionately as Bella moaned softly. His hands were on Bella's hips while hers were on Jacob's shoulders as they continued to kiss under the water.

Bella started to pull Jacob's hair gently as she felt his hands around her breasts. She moaned as he touches them. Jacob couldn't help it but Bella felt his boner poking her.

She broke away from his lips as he quickly apologised for it but Bella cut his words off abruptly. She didn't care; she just wanted his touch and no one else. So she  
resumed kissing Jacob as he took the sign that she was okay.

Jacob gently pulled her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist and let her current feelings take over the negative ones she had been experiencing. He moaned loudly as Bella nibbled on his left ear. Bella could feel his dick moving closer to her as she gripped his shoulders more tightly as Jacob shove his tongue into her mouth. Then he pulled away from her face with a cautious look.

"I'm okay" She whispers as she gave him a passionate kiss that shown her approval for him to enter her. She braced herself as Jacob positioned himself before entering her slowly. She gasped as Jacob stopped.

"Go on" She spoke urgently as Jacob slowly continued pushing himself in her.

She moaned loudly as Jacob entered her fully. He paused for a few moments, allowing Bella to breath properly again as she nodded as a sign to continue.

He slowly began pumping in and out of her as she gripped his shoulders more.

She moaned as he began to fasten his pace. Jacob kissed her lips rashly as Bella bit his lower lip. He groaned softly. He thrust into her harder as Bella groaned. Suddenly, she felt his hand on her scar above her navel and a flash back occurred to her of Jaq's touch.

She cried out "Stop! Please!"

Jacob immediately stopped as he stared at Bella with a shocked look.

"I'm so sorry" He said as Bella winced. He slowly withdrawn himself from her and gently put her down.

"It's... It's not your fault" She spoke abruptly as she tried to control her emotions. She felt tears building up as her breathing were shallow and fast.

"Bella, breath" Jacob said with a worried voice.

She began hyperventilating as she gripped Jacob's arms. She felt dizzy as she sobbed loudly. Her emotions were all over the place. She felt terrified as she continued to have flashbacks of the horrific events.

"No" She wailed as she slid to the floor, shaking uncontrollably as Jacob kneeled by her and held her hands.

"Bella, come back to me" He spoke as she shook her head.

"Leave me" She whispers as she stared at the ground.

"No, I won't. Bella I want you to take a deep breath and fight through this" He said as Bella gripped his hands tight and tried to take a deep breath and exhaled.

Slowly, she regained colour to her face and her head had stopped spinning. She was still shaken up and sobbing quietly as Jacob pulled her out of the shower & wrapped a towel around her.

"I'm sorry Bella, I shouldn't have done that" He spoke softly as Bella look towards him.

"It's... It's not your... Fault, Jacob" She stuttered as she tried to restrain herself from shaking.

"It was stupid of me to have done that" He added as Bella took another deep breath and exhaled.

She walk towards him and held his hand. She could see the anger rising as she kissed his hand.

"It's not your fault, okay" She whispers as Jacob calmed himself down.

"Sorry"

"Will you stop apologising please?" Bella asked as Jacob sat down on her bed with a towel around his waist.

Bella grabbed her loose shirt and pulled it over her then sat down by Jacob side. She held his hand and rested her head on his shoulders.

"It's not your fault" Bella spoke softly as Jacob sighed quietly. She looks up to see Jacob with a stern expression then she look down to their hands entwined together.

"Do you want to go outside today?" Bella asked as Jacob replaced his stern expression with a surprise one.

"Are you..." He tried to ask her but was cut off with Bella nodding.

"I think it will do us some good" She spoke as she got up and got dressed properly. Jacob grabbed his clothes and quickly threw them on as Bella tied up her shoes.


	26. Chapter 26

**Boy! I am on a roll here. Look at me gooooo.**

**DC: Not SM obviously.. This goes for those previous chapters that I forgot to mentioned..**

**Also, spacing issue? Still there.. Sorry!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

They head out the door as Bella grips Jacob's hand tightly as she took a deep breath before exhaling softly. "Okay" She whispers as Jacob lead her towards the road.

As they walk along the road together, Bella felt a little calmer and she knew Jacob was the same as he began to look more relax now oppose to the past few days.

"Thank you" Bella spoke as Jacob looks at her with a curious look upon his face.

"For being with me" She added as they continued to walk.

"Someone has to be with you, Bella. Especially after all you've been through" He paused as Bella listens then he continues on.

"I don't know what I would've done if you never came back. You mean a lot to me, Bella" She felt Jacob grips her hand once more as she looks towards the ground.

"I wasn't sure I was going to see your face again" Bella spoke as she tries to block some memories inside her mind.

"If it wasn't for Will, I wouldn't be here" Bella added.

"Will?" He questioned as Bella sighed.

"He's the one who bought me to that town. He... He's a vampire too but he didn't do any harm to me. It was all..." She stopped at the thought of saying his name. She felt anger rising inside of her as her grip tightens on Jacob's hand. She frowns as Jacob stopped walking and waited for Bella to respond.

"He's a monster. My only regret is I wish I was the one who killed him" Bella spoke angrily as she pulled her hand out from Jacob's and stormed off.

"Bella, wait"

"Just leave me alone, Jacob" She spoke angrily as she pick her pace up faster.

Jacob sighed as he reached for Bella's arm. She pulled away from his grip as she whip her face around to his.

"He did this to me!" She shouted as she clenched her hands that her knuckles went white

"Bella, pl-"

"No!" She cried out as she punched Jacob three times before realising that she had busted her left hand again. She gave out an angry cry as she walks off the road and into the trees.

"Why can't anyone just be normal" she shouted out as Jacob follows her into the woods.

"This whole town is just messed up and I'm the one who got caught in it all" She kicked a branch.

"Bella, stop" Jacob tried to calm her down.

"Or what?" She shouted back at him as he stared at her with a worried expression. He did nothing as Bella continued to kick things around her while holding her busted hand.

"Bella, please let me look at your hand" Jacob spoke calmly as Bella gave him the middle finger before storming off deeper into the woods.

"Bella, wait. Come back!" He cried out after her as he followed her.

She continued this behaviour for a good 20 minutes before trying to hide behind a tree from Jacob.

"Bella, you can't hide from me" Jacob shouted nearby as Bella hold her breath quietly as she creeps around the tree away from Jacob's sight.

"Bella?" He called out again but no response.

She could see him walking further away from as she took a deep breath as she looks away. She gave out a yelp as she saw Edward standing in front of her.

"Bella? What happened?" Edward spoke alarm as he saw her after being away for so long.

"Edward? No... You're just an illusion" Bella spoke as she took a startled step back.

"Bella, it is me. Not some illusion." He spoke as he raised his arm to Bella's face. She moved away from him with a cautious expression.

"Bella. Please?" Edward spoke softly as she heard a twig crack in the distance behind her.

There was a soft growl emerging behind Bella as she spun around to see a giant wolf.

"Please. I just want to know what happened to you" Edward spoke as Jacob took a menacing step forward. Edward looked at Bella who was feeling confused yet frightened. She began to hyperventilate as Edward took a step forward but Jacob stopped him with a snarl. Bella vision started to blur a bit as she began to lose a bit of her balance.

"Leave me alone!" She cried out before running away from the boys. She didn't look back as she ran away & into the woods more. She heard Edward called out for her but nothing after that. She ran till she had to stopped for air. Still feeling frightened, she tried to breath calmly but couldn't control it and the dizziness started again. She rested her body on a nearby tree as the world spun around her till it went pitch black.


	27. Chapter 27

**Oh yeah, here's 27. Enjoy Edward's POV for a change. **

**DC: Not SM. **

* * *

Edward couldn't wait any longer to see Bella after such a long hunting trip, no thanks to the other clan who constantly demanded he should stay. He immediately went by the house, only to find it empty.

He stood outside of the house and inhaled a good amount of air that contained Bella's scent as he followed the trail into the woods.

He could hear some shouting and began to worried as he speed up to see Bella trying to hide from Jacob. She looked quite terrible & frail as Edward took a few steps towards her as she gave out a startled yelp.

"Bella? What happened?" He asked as Bella look shocked before she shook it away and told him that he was an illusion.

"Bella, it is me. Not some illusion." He spoke as he took a step forward and raised his hand to Bella's tired face. She still had some bruises left on her and bags under her eyes as Edward suddenly felt a ping of guilt for leaving her behind. He was startled when Bella moved away from him.

"Bella. Please?" He spoke softly as he tried to hide his sad tone. He just wanted to feel the warmth of his one love again but she just stood there looking scared. There was a twig snapping as Edward caught a sniff of Jacob and right on the dot, he emerges behind Bella.

He tried to read Jacob's mind but Jacob was too focus on ripping him up into pieces.

"Please. I just want to know what happened to you" He spoke as Bella took a few more steps back. Jacob took a step forward, flashing Edward a picture telling him of what he would do if Edward took another step towards her.

He could see that Bella was struggling to keep herself upright before she shouted at them and ran away into the woods.

"Bella" Edward cried out worriedly as Jacob jumped in front of him, preventing him from following after her.

"What happened?" He demanded as Jacob lowered his head and went behind a bush. Jacob emerged back in his human form. Edward could see that he was just as tired as Bella was.

"Please tell me" He spoke as Jacob sighed.

"She's been kidnapped by two vampires. I'm unclear on what events took place as Bella is still too fragile to tell anyone the truth but it's obvious that she's vulnerable" he spoke calmly as Edward look shocked.

"What? Who did this?" He said in an alarmed tone as Jacob shrugged.

"I've only got two names. Will and Jaq. Will is as far as I know is on our side since he bought Bella to a nearby town but she won't give me anymore details then that. Jaq... Is the one who responsible. She says he had died but something tells me that she's unsure about that" Jacob answered plainly as Edward stood there feeling miserable and worried about Bella.

"We should find her" Jacob spoke as Edward nodded in agreement.

"She's still terrified" He added as he morph back into his wolf form. Edward stare at Jacob before watching him take off in the direction of Bella. He then followed but kept his distance.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hm...**

**DC: not SM nor do I own these characters.**

* * *

Bella felt a touch of warmth as she woke up to see Jacob kneeling by her with his hand caressing her cheek.

"What.. What happened?" She asked as Jacob gave out a sigh of relief.

"You had me worried sick, Bella. Don't ever run off like that again" He answered. Bella glance around her surrounding and noticed that it was now dusk. She suddenly remembered seeing Edward's face before.

"Is he here?" She asked as Jacob hesitated to answer.

"Is he?" She asked again. Jacob responded with a nod as Bella sat up from the ground as she looks around.

"Edward?" She called as Jacob stood up and helped her off the ground.

"I'm here" Edward answered as he emerged from behind a tree. Bella slowly walked up to him and studied his face.

She slowly raised her hand to Edward's cheek where she instantly felt the icy coolness from him. Unsure whether she should be happy or angry, she lowered her hand as she gaze into Edward's golden eyes.

He reached out for Bella's hand but she withdrawn it from his sight.

"Please don't" She spoke softly as she took a step back.

Bella please, if I had known that you were taken. I would have been the-"Edward tried to explained but Bella had cut him off.

"If you had known?" She shouted as she felt the anger boiling inside her.

"I told you not to go and you did. Look what happened, Edward! I was kidnapped by a psycho and not just any psycho but a stupid blood sucking one who drank my blood. I was dying while you were feasting on animals and chatting to stupid blonde girls"

"Bella, I'm sorry! Please forgive me" Edward cried out as Bella swore at him before turning away from his face.

"Just leave me" She muttered angrily as Edward stared at her then glance over to Jacob who didn't know what to say or do. Edward sighed as Bella felt a light breeze pass her. She turned around to find that Edward had disappeared. Jacob came by Bella's side as she took a deep breath before letting a single tear fall.

"Bella?" Jacob spoke softly as he lay a hand on her shoulders.

"I'm going home" She shrugged Jacob's hand off as she walked towards the direction where she had ran down. Jacob felt a ping of sadness as he followed Bella as they walk back to the house in silence.

After Bella had gotten her hand bandaged up. She immediately climbed into her bed without saying a thing to Jacob or Charlie since she got home. Jacob sat in the kitchen with Charlie as they both shared a worried thought about Bella.

There was a knock on the door as Charlie got up to answer it. Jacob glance at the clock which says it's 11pm. He already knew who was at the door as Charlie had return and told him that Edward waiting for him outside.

Jacob got up and went outside to find Edward standing under Bella's window.

"How is she?" He asked as Jacob came by his side and joined him.

"She hasn't spoken a word since the woods. This is the first time that she gave out some details about it" Jacob answered as they look up to Bella's window where her bedside lamp gave some shadows among the ceiling of her room.

"She's crying" Edward spoke as he felt guilty.

"I'm not surprised" Jacob spoke as he immediately felt bad for saying that.

"What I meant to say is that, she has been crying ever since she was picked up from the town over. It's worse when she having her nightmares because it makes her feel more vulnerable" Jacob spoke as Edward turned to face him.

"How bad was she when you saw her?" Edward asked with a serious tone.

"She was pretty messed up when I saw her. There's more then what the eye sees though. She's covered with bruises, wounds and horrific cuts that are still healing" Jacob replied as Edward glance back to the window.

"Are you sure that this Jaq guy is dead?" Edward spoke.

"After nearly losing Seth, the gang called the search off. I went with Quil to find the trail but it went cold about north of a small town, four hours away from here" Jacob answered as he stared at Edward.

"Are you going to find him?" He asked as Edward nodded quietly.

"Yes. Just to be certain that he is in fact, dead" Edward spoke as he faced Jacob who was already staring at him.

"Thank you for being here for her, tell her I'm sorry" Edward said before disappearing.

Jacob sighed as he went back inside and up to Bella's room where he stood outside of her door. He debated whether he should just knock or walk in.

He gently knocked on Bella's door but heard nothing. He slowly opened the door to find that Bella was asleep on her bed clutching a shirt that had belonged to him.

Her face was still puffy from crying as Jacob walked over to her and put her under the sheet. He didn't want to disturb her anymore then that so he sat down in a chair nearby. Slowly, he drifted off to sleep.

Around 3 in the morning, Bella began to whimper and sobs in her sleep as Jacob woke up. He quietly crept over to the bed and held her hand which seems to have soothed her down for the time being. He began to drift back into sleep but was interrupted by a scream followed by a loud wail as Bella began to shake uncontrollable in her sleep.

"Bella" Jacob spoke loudly, hoping to stir her from her nightmare. She was squirming a lot as Jacob tried to restrain her from falling off the bed. The last thing she needed was more bruises.

"Bella" Jacob shouted as Bella woke up panting heavily.

"Jake... Jacob?" Bella stuttered as she tried to remember where she was.

"I.. I'm sorry" She whispered as Jacob shook his head.

"It's okay" He answered as Bella began to cry softly. He pulled Bella into his arms where she could hear his soothing heart beats slowly till she had drifted off to sleep again.

* * *

**Review? Pretty please? Would be nice because I know for a fact that I am scoring new fans. I welcome criticism although I might not take them serious. **

**New chapter being written now at 1 30 in the morning, hope you guys are enjoying this. I promised that this one will least have something apart from Bella's hissy ****fits. **

**Cheers!**


	29. Chapter 29 :O:O:O

**Oh what's this? This is nothing really. I'm just giving you lot a 2013 chapters party.. I guess..**

**Enjoy, it's pretty much a short one.**

**DC: Not Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

The next morning Bella woke up to find Jacob gone. Startled, she called out for him but heard nothing. She rushed out of bed and checked the bathroom. No one was in there so she checked the kitchen next where Charlie sat there eating his cereal in his uniform.

"He's gone back to his house, Bella. Billy needed him urgently" Charlie spoke as Bella looked shocked.

"When did he leave?" She asked as Charlie tried to swallow his cereal before speaking,

"He left at 7. Bella. Honey. Why don't you go back to bed and sleep in a little longer" Charlie spoke as Bella nodded as she left Charlie to be while she choke back tears as she went upstairs again.

She closed her bedroom door quietly then slide down to the floor where she cried for several minutes. She felt scared that Jacob wasn't here for once. She was all alone.

Edward spent all night trying to find the scent trail that Jacob mentioned but was having more trouble locating it due to weather and the fact that the trail was old. He eventually caught a scent of something with an ashy taste to it. He quickly followed it to see it lead to a shed that was partially burnt to the ground. He wandered around for several minutes before he began to feel like he was being watched.

"Little boys like you shouldn't be sniffing around these areas" A man spoke as Edward faced him. He could see that the stranger hasn't had blood in a while as the cheeks on his face were hollow and his skin look tired.

"I seek Jaq" Edward spoke as he kept his eyes on the stranger.

"And may I ask why a boy like you want to find this man named Jaq" He spoke as Edward wasn't sure if he should answered honestly or not.

"He hurt the love of my life and damaged her in ways that you cannot imagine" He answered as the Stranger raised his brows.

"Out of curiosity. This love of your life, is her name Isabella?" He asked as Edward looks surprised.

"You're Will, aren't you?" Edward asked as the stranger nodded.

"Yes. I'm William Mackery. Hail from England, 1804. Terrible year if you ask me. Very dull" He answered as he walks over to Edward.

"And who might you be?" He questioned.

"Edward Cullen, sir"

"And why do you seek Jaq when you should be with Isabella?" Will asked

"Why do you ask so many questions?" Edward replied with a stern expression.

"Ah. Perhaps I'm pushing my luck too far. Very well, you can find the body over in the burnt down area but I am certain that the body of Jaq perished in the flames" He spokes as he sat down on a tree stump.

Edward nodded as he went over to the burnt area and scavenge for the body but had no luck. As he turned around to see Will sitting there calmly, he noticed a small dirt mound behind the stump that he was sitting on.

"Why is the ground disturbed?" Edward asked as he took a step forward.

"Oh that?" Will said as he glanced behind him before continuing. "That's the grave of Marie. Poor girl didn't have a clue what she got herself into"

"Marie? She was mortal then" Edward spoke as William nodded.

"She became a victim of Jaq's powers where she ended up succumbing to his will. Lovely girl" Will finished as Edward turned away and look towards the direction of where William said the fire was.

"So, he's dead then" Edward asked as he face back to Will who was now smoking on an old pipe.

"Yes. Being immortal is one thing but enduring that. There is no way a vampire could survive" William answered as Edward gave him a quizzical expression towards the pipe.

"Vampires can't smoke" Edward spoke.

"Quite right but it doesn't mean one can't enjoy the pleasure it once gave" He replied as he put out his pipe and stuffed it back into his coat's pocket.

"Now, I'd better be off. You tell Isabella that... Never mind"

"What?" Edward asked out of curiosity.

"I'm sure she doesn't need to know. After all, who would want to remember this" Will answers before nodding towards Edward and vanishing quick from sight.

Edward glance towards the area once again before running back to Forks.

* * *

**So, I know that I can't really write past tense & future tense well. **

**I'm a mess but if you really like to fix it, just let me know and you can be my special little**

**editing buddy. **

**Cheers.  
By chapters party, I literally mean I'm tossing chapters out for you guys so enjoy!**


	30. Chapter 30

**OooOOoOoOoOO I'm a ghost.**

**Cheers.**

**DC: Not Stephenie Meyer and do not own these ever so hot characters. **

* * *

Bella was waiting by her window sill for Jacob who had promised he would visit her tonight around midnight. The clock ticked noisily on the opposite wall of Bella. She sighed as she saw the time. An hour late and still no sign of him, Bella was beginning to feel disappointed as she walked away from the window and climbed into bed. She pulled out a shirt that had belong to Jacob and pulled it close to her face as she slowly drifted into sleep.

A few hours later, Bella woke up breathing heavily. Her pillow was drenched with sweat and tears as she tossed it across the room and pulled her knees close to her chest. She tried to remain calm but couldn't hold back the tears anymore. She needed Jacob.

She got up and put on her sneakers and went downstairs towards the front door. Just before she opened it, she glanced back towards the lounge room where Charlie was fast asleep after falling asleep watching some sports show. She left the house in her boxers and a loose tee that used to be her mother's, Bella couldn't care less about the temperature as she walks up the street.

"Bit late for a stroll" A voice spoke in the shadows of the trees as Bella stopped to look. Jasper emerged and gave Bella a gentle smile.

"Jasper" Bella spoke with a hint of confusion to her voice.

"Hi Bella" Jasper spoke as he kept his distance from Bella.

"Edward told me to keep watch for the night, hope that's okay"

"It's... Fine, a little unexpected but okay" Bella replied as she rubbed her arms.

Jasper took it as a sign to move a little closer.

"So, Nightmare, huh" Jasper spoke as Bella look at him with surprise.

"How did you-"

"You're forgetting I can feel what you feel. Right now you're experiencing fear. Although, you had been through a lot so that can give it away" Jasper answered quickly.

Bella walked a little further up the road.

"How's Edward" Bella asked as Jasper stopped walking for a moment.

"He's.. Doing okay but I do wish he would stop moping. He's one big sap without you Bella" He answered with a smile. She returns the smile as they continued to walk further up the road.

"I just want to let you know that I'm not avoiding Edward entirely because of..." Bella tried to finish her sentence but struggled.

"It's okay, he knows. After all, you two do have a strong connection between each other" He answered as he moved in a little closer to Bella side.

They walked up and down the road for over an hour before Bella gave out a yawn followed by Jasper yawning. Bella giggled.

"Okay, I think it's time for bed" Jasper spoke as Bella nodded. Jasper left Bella at the door and gave her a nod before disappearing into the trees. She sighed as she closed the door behind her quietly and climbed up the stairs.

As she laid there on her bed, Bella couldn't help but feel a ping of guilt towards Edward. She whispered 'Edward' under her breath. Shortly after closing her eyes, she heard her window being closed as she opened her eyes to see Jacob standing in the bedroom.

"Sorry if I had woken you" He spoke as he walk over to Bella's bed and gave her a small smile.

"Where were you?" Bella asked as she pulled herself up again.

Jacob hesitated for a moment as Bella waited for an answer.

"It's too complicated to explain properly but basically one of our kinds had gone rogue and we had been keeping look outs for him in the surrounding woods. So far nothing vicious from him, so it's all good" Jacob answered as Bella took a moment to think before noticing a small pink line on Jacob's chest.

She shuffled closer and raised her hand to the pink line.

"Were you injured" She asked as Jacob sighed and nodded.

"It's nothing now though. Almost healed up" He smiled as Bella rested her head on his chest.

She looks up and stared into Jacob's eyes. "Kiss me" She asked as Jacob leaned in and gave her a small but quick passionate kiss. Bella wrapped her arms around Jacob's broad shoulders as she kissed him harder.

She felt her shirt being tugged up as Jacob slipped his hand on Bella's stomach, the warmth of his hand sent her feelings that she hasn't felt in ages. Moving in closer on each other, Bella kissed Jacob's lips once more before kissing down his chest to where the pink line was slowly disappearing and pulled away. She quickly pulled her shirt off and moved back to Jacob's lips. Softly moaning under breath, Jacob fondled with Bella's breasts as she pushed him onto his back and sat on top of him.

The kiss was getting more heated as Bella felt a familiar prod on her leg. She pulled away once again and gave Jacob a smile as she pulled her pants off then Jacob's shorts. Quickly positioning herself above Jacob's erection, Bella took a deep breath and let herself slide down on his dick as he moaned softly. Bella began to move up and down before wrapping her arms around Jacob's shoulders as he picked her up and swapped positions where he was now on top.

She moaned as she felt Jacob's fingers toying with her clit as he was still thrusting. She could feel that pressure inside of her build up as Jacob pick up his pace and started going faster. Bella threw her head back as her body went all tight then limp as she climaxed. Soon enough, Jacob climaxed inside of her.

Slowly withdrawing from Bella's body, Jacob rolled to the side and Bella huddle close to him, laying her head on his chest.

"Thank you" Bella spoke softly.


	31. Chapter 31

**Boo!**

**Another chapter in one day, go me. On a roll whoot whoot.**

**DC: Never will I be Stephenie Meyer or her horny characters ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Later on in the day, Bella was surprised to find Jacob still beside her and naked. She grinned as she poked him in the chest. He slowly stirred back to life as he sees Bella smiling.

"What?" He mumbled.

"You stayed" She spoke.

Jacob smiled and caressed her face.

"Of course I did"

Bella gave him a short peck on the cheek as she got up and threw her clothes back on.

Jacob rolled over and checked the clock on the wall before looking stern.

"What. What is it?" Bella asked as she glanced towards the clock.

"I'm late" Jacob spoke as he got up and pulled his shorts on.

"Late?"

"Sorry Bella, I... I should go" Jacob muttered as he was about to climb out the window. He gave her a sad expression.

"Jacob! Don't go" Bella spoke as she took a step forward. He stopped half way as Bella walked over to the window sill. She gave him a kiss before he smiled weakly.

"I'll be back tonight" He said as he held his hand around Bella's face before sighing and jumping out of the window.

Bella closed the window in a huff as she felt a bit annoyed. She started mumbling to herself as she grabbed her towel and went to the bathroom. Rinsing off her body, Bella could still feel the raised scars on her body. She shivered as she let her hands dropped. "It's over" She whispered to herself as she turned the water off and got out. With the towel still wrapped around her, she hop on her bed and sighed. She could do with some company as she hasn't really been talking to anyone especially her high school friends.

She sighed as she flopped down on her bed. She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again hoping to see Jacob climbing through her window. Sadly there was no one. She gave out a frustrated sigh as she got dressed and went downstairs.

"Morning Bella" Charlie spoke before eating another spoonful of cereal.

"Morning" She spoke quietly as she grabs her jacket off the kitchen chair.

"Where are you off to?" Charlie asked as he finished off his last spoonful.

"I'm going for a walk into town" Bella replied.

"Need a lift?" He offered as Bella nodded.

"Good, I'll just grab my keys and we'll go" Charlie said as he look around before getting up from the table.

"I'll wait outside" Bella mumbled as she pointed in the direction of the door and left Charlie to be as she walked out of the house & waited by the door. It was a few minutes before Charlie had shown his face leaving the house, Bella waited by the car's door, waiting for Charlie to unlock it already.

It was a pretty quiet drive as they entered the town of Forks, neither had anything to say as Bella stared out the window. Charlie pulled over outside a small cafe as Bella thanked him and hopped out of the car. She gave him a little wave as he drove off to the police station. She didn't quite know what to do next so she basically wandered up the road and came across the local grocery store, popping in to buy a can of soda. As Bella walk out, she saw one of Jacob's friends, Quil walking in the opposite direction of her. He gave her a small smile as he approached her. "Hi Bella" He quickly spoke as Bella nodded.

"How's everyone?" Bella asked, she was referring to the wolves as she gave a quick scan at Quil who looks like he could do with a long nap.

"Could be better but hey, you know what goes on in our world" He answered with a shrug.

"Anyway, I better get going" He added as he said goodbye to Bella who also said goodbye.

Bella continued walking, ignoring a few stares from the towns folks who would occasionally give her a rather odd expression that Bella couldn't quite figure out. She kept her head high as she passed a few more blocks before coming across the local park which was deserted and she felt a little at peace here. She sat down on one of the swing sets. Sipping on her soda as she watched the scenery in front of her change slowly as more traffic would go by and she could the faint chatter of children heading off to school nearby. She smiled at this little world; they had very little knowledge of what's really out there. She sighed softly as she quietly wished she could go back to that little boring but safe world.

"Bella" A voice that sound very familiar to her, she turned around to see Edward standing there.

"Edward? What are you doing here" Bella asked as she stared at him with a feeling of longing to be back in his embrace.

"I was returning home after a short hunt then I caught your scent. I had to make sure it was really you" He answered as he gave her a weak smile.

Bella stared at him with that pang of guilt that hit her the other night. She stood up, facing him directly before hugging him unexpectedly. She could feel tears forming in her eyes as she sniffed.

Edward felt a little awkward at first but wrapped his arms around Bella.

"It's okay, I'm here and I promised you that I am never leaving you" He whispered in her ears as he felt her grips tightened around him.

* * *

**Okay okay, I'll try and give you more lemons on the next chapter if I can get it done **

**tonight. **


	32. Chapter 32 (Aren't I on a roll)

**Ah. This is the last chapter for the night, gotta grab me some beauty ZzZz. **

**Keep an eye out for more chapters later.**

**Enjoy!**

**DC: Never could I imagined that I am Stephenie Meyer. derp.**

* * *

Edward walked Bella back to her house which pleased Bella. A simple walk was something she could handle as well as reconnecting with Edward. She found out that he had looked everywhere and even teamed up with the wolf pack to find her. How Esme was worried and Carlisle went to the sister tribe for information.

"Everyone was really worried, huh" Bella asked quietly as Edward nodded.

"Of course we were, you're family to us and to everyone. You have caused such a positive impact among us and even got us to work with wolves. You don't know how extraordinary you are, Bella" Edward spoke as he stopped outside of Bella's house.

"Thanks" Bella muttered as she awkwardly stood there. "Um, I'd better get inside" Bella spoke as Edward gave her a look that could be anything.

"Will I see you again, Edward?" Bella asked as he reached for her hand and kissed it softly.

"Whisper my name and I will be there" He said softly as he smiled sweetly towards Bella who returned the smile and unlocked her door.

"Bye" She spoke quietly as she duck behind the front door and locking it. Quickly racing to her bedroom window to see if Edward was still there, she saw that he was and he gave her a half smile before disappearing. Bella sighed with a hint of happiness in the first time.

It was already nine thirty at night as Bella fought back a yawn, she had been chilling on the sofa with Charlie watching some dull documentary. "I'm going to head up to bed" Bella spoke as she pushed herself off the sofa, leaving Charlie by himself.

"Night Bells" He said loudly as he resumed watching his show. Bella quickly walked up the stairs, brushed her teeth and opened her bedroom door, throwing her shirt off immediately; she walked over to her bedside table & switched her lamp on.

"It's not every day you see someone stripping" A voice spoke as Bella spun around to see Jacob resting on her bed.

"You scared me and this is my bedroom, of course you're bound to see some little nudity action" Bella spoke as she pulled her pyjamas top out from under Jacob's body.

"Sorry" Jacob spoke with a devious grin on his face.

"You should be" Bella muttered as she was just about to pull her top over but Jacob quickly stood up and held her top away from her head.

"I am try-"Bella got cut off by Jacob rashly kissing her lips and Bella dropped the shirt at her feet as she wrapped her arms around Jacob's neck. She gave him a passionate kiss in return but quickly pulled away. She looked worried for a moment as she glanced outside her window.

"I can't do this" She whispered as she pushed his arms away from her.

"Bella?"

"Sorry, um. It's not you, it's me. I just trying to wrap my head around things right now and this is not going to sound good but... I've spoken with Edward" Bella explained herself as she twiddled with her thumbs, waiting for Jacob's response.

"You're talking to Edward again?" Jacob asked as it was some surprise to him.

"Yes" Bella replied softly as she looks at Jacob who appeared to look somewhat disappointed.

"Alright" He answered as Bella look confused.

"Alright? Is that that all you must say?" Bella asked as Jacob just shrugged.

"You know what, it's late. I got other things to do right now" Jacob muttered as he headed over towards the window.

"Now you're leaving? Why because I said I was talking to Edward"

There was a moment of silence as Bella tried to study Jacob's feelings and expression but his face was only showing stubbornness. Finally Jacob broke the silence.

"You can't have both, Bella"

"I can't choose between you two!" Bella cried out as she shoved her head out the window watching Jacob disappeared into the woods. She sighed with frustration as she grabbed her pjs top and threw it on before crashing on her bed. She spent two hours crying into her pillows before passing out from tiredness.

She dreamt that the ground beneath her was splitting in half and on opposite sides, stood Jacob and Edward. She glanced to Jacob who looked desperate then to Edward who remained calm but held his hand out. She tried to reach for Edward but fell into the gap of the ground.

"Edward" Bella cried out softly as she woke up with sweats around her.

She took a deep breath in before sitting up in the darkness that surrounded her bedroom.

"Edward?" Bella spoke out a little louder, hoping to hear something. She felt the mattress shifted a bit as she felt a cool hand caressed her shoulders.

"Edward" She sighed softly as she raised her hand to nothing but soon enough Edward's hand touched hers and he grips her hand.

"I'm here" He whispered as Bella raised her other hand to Edward's face, finding his smooth jaws was no trouble as Bella leaned in and kissed it. Edward's other hand was rubbing Bella's shoulders, causing her to shiver from his ice cold touch.

"Kiss me, Edward" Bella spoke as she immediately felt a cool touch to her lips as she started to make out with him in the dark. She pulled him in closer as they fell onto the mattress; she gave out a soft moan as Edward kissed her more passionately. She pulled her lips from Edward's and began to find the bottom of Edward's shirt, pulling it off. She resumed kissing Edward as she felt a cool breeze slipped under her shirt. Instantly, her nipples went hard as she felt Edward rubbing them. She gave out another moan as Edward pulled her shirt over her head, leaving her half naked. She was laying still on the bed as Edward planted kisses down her chest and gently nibbling on her nipples. She squirmed a bit as Edward slowly pulled Bella's pants off followed by his. They were both naked as Edward scooped Bella closer to his body, feeling the ice cool touch everywhere. Bella could feel her leg hair raising and goose bumps forming on her arms.

Edward had already position himself for Bella but instead of immediately entering, he rubbed his dick along Bella's labia as she gave out a soft moan.

"Edward" She whispered as Edward kissed her lips lightly as he gently entered Bella with a moan of ecstasy. She stayed still for a moment before slowly thrusting then Edward followed her pattern.

Edward kissed Bella's lips again, this time with more passion then Bella had ever felt. It was a mixed signal kiss. One that felt wrong yet right, happy but also sad and to Bella's surprise, love; something she rarely feels when she makes out with Jacob.

He was moaning softly as Bella gripped his shoulders tighter as he continued to go in & out of Bella's core. Slowly picking up the pace, Bella started digging her nails into Edward's back as she wrapped her legs around his waist, giving out a louder cry of ecstasy as she felt her lower stomach creating pressure as she felt Edward goes a little rigid as he cried out softly as Bella immediately felt the cool rush of his cum coats her walls as she suddenly made her vagina clenched Edward's penis tighter as she felt the build up get stronger.

She gave out another moan as Edward kept pumping into her before she felt that pressure get so strong that she cried out loudly as her body shook in Edward's arms. She felt the climax rushing through her body as she grasped loudly for air. Her legs were beginning to feel sticky from both of their cum as Edward pumped a few more times before laying Bella down on her back as he kissed her lips and then planted a few wet kisses on her stomach before facing Bella's spread legs and the dripping mess that they had both made.

Edward slowly licked the legs before going around the edge of Bella's entrance. He gently approached her as Bella felt his ice tongue go in. Giving out smaller moans as she clenched the sheets, Edward placed his finger on Bella's clit and begun to rub it, causing Bella's legs to lose a little control. As Edward tongue laps inside of her and a serious rubbing on Bella's clit, she felt herself building up again as she rolled her head side to side as Edward was getting closer & closer to making her climax.

Suddenly, Bella threw her head back on the bed as Edward pulled his finger from her to gripped her legs. Her body tightened before convulsing then becoming limp as Bella once again came. Panting heavily, she felt Edward tongue entered once more. Quickly cleaning her up, Edward crawled by Bella's face and kissed her again.

They both laid there naked as Edward would caressed Bella's face and Bella would stroke Edward's chest. The sun was slowly peaking through Bella's window as she huddled closer to Edward's chest and rested her head on him. She sighed softly and closed her eyes.

"I've missed you" She whispered as Edward shush her & kissed her head.

* * *

**Lemons? You want some lemons? Here's some lemony lemonness for you.**

**-throw a bucket of lemons-**

**Don't forget to review, I tend to write if I know that people still want more of this. **

**Cheers! **


	33. Chapter 33

**Well guys, I've return once more**

**& yeah...**

**DC: Not Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

As the morning flew by into the afternoon, Bella and Edward stayed in bed, still wrapped in each other's embraces. Edward had his usual quizzical expression as Bella look up towards his face.

"What's going on in your mind?" Bella spoke softly as Edward suddenly look down at Bella's face & into her eyes.

He sighed as he kissed Bella's forehead.

"I was thinking about immortality" He answered as Bella gave him a small confused look.

"Why?"

"I don't... I can't imagine a life without you. Sometimes I wish I was mortal once again just to spend this lifetime with you" Edward spoke with a defeated sigh.

"If you were mortal, I would probably be dead a long time ago" Bella joked as she gave Edward a gentle kiss before moving in closer to his cold body.

"That's not funny, Bella" He spoke as Bella sighed.

"I'm sorry but I would be, regardless of you being in my life or not. Don't you remember that day, the roads were icy and I had just parked in the school's parking lot. Tyler had just spun out of control and suddenly, you were there. You stopped that van from crushing me" Bella spoke before pulling away from Edward.

"You saved my life, Edward. There's nothing I could do ever to repay that favour" Bella spoke.

Edward gave out a sigh as he rolled over & kissed Bella softly on the lips.

"I'm sorry Bella but Alice is calling for me" Edward spoke as Bella nodded with a sad expression upon her face.

"Will you come back?" She asked as Edward gave her a half smile and nodded.

"I promised" He spoke before quickly getting dressed and disappearing, leaving Bella alone in the silent. She fell back onto her bed and gave out a loud sigh.

* * *

There was a tap on the door downstairs as Bella went down to open it, as she pulled the door open, she saw Jacob standing there looking tattered and exhausted. "Bella, I need you pass a message to the Cullens" He spoke as Bella stood there.

"Sure, what is it?" She asked as she waits for his answer.

"Tell them that the rogue wolf had entered their territory but we don't want their help to capture him, just push him out of there so we can take this back under our control again" Jacob said sternly.

There was a moment of silent between the two as Bella studied Jacob's condition and began to pick up on smaller details such as bruising and red scratch marks that indicated he was cut deeply but healed quickly.

"Jacob, are you sure you're okay?" Bella asked before continuing, "I mean you can come in if you'd like" Bella offered as Jacob shook his head.

"No" he muttered as he was about to turn away from the door. Bella quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him. "Don't push me away, Jacob" Bella spoke in a serious tone before changing it to a softer one, "I need you and you need me, we're a team" Bella whispered.

She heard a sigh as Jacob turn around and held her hand, "Bella, I... I don't want to deal with this right now. I have more important things to go fix than our relationship" Jacob spoke as Bella let his hand slipped away. Bella stood there in the doorway, feeling miserable as she moved to close it.

As the sun slipped away from the horizon and the moon began to shine. Bella sat by her window, staring off into distance. Her mind was racing between thoughts. Rogue wolf, Jacob, Edward. She traced over one of her scars with her finger tip, being completely distracted by her own thoughts, she did not realised Edward was standing outside in front of her window until he threw a pebble.

Bella snapped out of it as she glance downward to see Edward, she gave him a weak smile as she turned away from her window and went downstairs to the front door. Edward went forward to greet her as Bella sighed softly into his chest.

"Is everything alright?" Edward asked as Bella just mumbles quietly.

"I have a surprise for you, Bella" Edward spoke as he pulled away from her warm body.

"A surprise, you know I don't like those" She joked as Edward gave her a grin before ushering her to his car.

"So what is this surprise" Bella asked as Edward chuckled quietly.

"It won't be a surprise if I tell" He answered as he drove away from the house. It took a fair while before Bella finally recognised the familiar route Edward was driving along.

"The meadow, why are we here?" Bella asked before adding, "This better not be another orgy, Edward".

Edward gave out a laugh that Bella rarely hears as she exited the car and was immediately swift off her feet by Edward who told her to hold on tight as they sped through the woods till they had reached the ever so familiar ground that Bella & Edward spend their times on.

As Bella was let down gently by Edward, she could hear a faint sound of Debussy. "Debussy?" She questioned as Edward took her hands and drawn her into the centre of the meadow.

He said nothing in response but allowed Bella to continue looking around the area.

"Are.. Are they fireflies in jars?" Bella asked as she spotted a soft glow that was flickering among the trees.

Edward nodded.

"I'll set them free soon but for now, a dance." He spoke as he bows towards Bella who gave out a soft chuckle.

"You know I can't dance" She spoke.

"And you know I won't give in till I get that dance" Edward answered swiftly as Bella smiled at him before curtsying in front of him. Reaching for his shoulder with her other hand as Edward still had a grip on her hand. She let him lead as they dance slowly across the meadow.

"Is this my surprise?" Bella asked as Edward grinned before shaking his head.

"No" He answered as he dipped Bella before pulling her close to his chest. His lips were almost touching her forehead as she gazed into Edward's golden eyes before standing on her toes to reach his lips. They both lean in the same time towards the kiss.

As Edward pulls away, Bella immediately noted that he was going to kneel in front of her.

"Oh God" She whispered as Edward pulled out a box.

"Bella, will you be my wife?" He asked as he opened the box to reveal a vintage ring with engraving on the inside.

She bit her lips before nodding in approval. Inside her head, she was screaming 'no' as her heart thumps wildly against her chest. Edward slid the ring on and stood up before leaning in for another kiss, this time more passionate as Bella allowed her hands to slide all over him, returning the kiss.

* * *

**Ooooooooh like that wasn't predictable, was it? **

**Eh, like I care. **

**I'll have another chapter or two up in a bit. **


End file.
